Code Geass: An odd kind of Story
by Phoenix L.B
Summary: An immortal, a Student Council Prez and Vice Prez, Rivalz, Suzaku, and soon enough...all of Ashford Academy, maybe the Kuro Kishidan, if he lets her. What do they have in common? The Princess of Crazy. And it started on a rooftop...
1. It only takes a day

_"Hello! Not my first fanfic...but on this account, yeah. I took a couple years hiatus..I'm touchy, go fig._

_Now, I'm not the owner of Code Geass or Lelouch...damn! Only Lola Bonaducci and her crazy antics. In addition, just about every line of this was taken from a myspace RP, who never thought of this before, huh?"_

Warning: Hilarity will ensue, and the first one or two chapters may be short.

**Ch.1: It only takes a day...**

As normal a day it would be for any student at Ashford Academy, it wasn't. For no day was an ordinary day when the Vice President of the Student Council and a Prince to the Royal Britannian family, Lelouch Vi Britannia, now known as Lelouch Lamperouge, was the Britannian Empire's number one enemy. Only little to none of the students here knew such a thing about him, but today, one more name was added to that list.

((A sight pause, if you'll allow? Even wonder HOW the Britannian family GOT so many kids in the first place? Not suggesting anything nasty, yeah I am, but...just think about it.))

Continuing…The girl with which the story starts, Lola Bonaducci. Italian last name but claims to be of Japanese descent. Lola sat calmly on the roof of a building, her emerald green eyes scanning the ground below. The academy had become boring as of late and she needed someone to entertain her. "Nothing has happened for days now. Where's the excitement in life?" She was honestly bored, no new friends yet even if she was the new girl. Speaking of the new girl, nothing was too unusual-looking about Lola. Long, chocolate brown pigtails with round with ornaments at both ends that reached down mid-thigh, emerald green eyes, a color similar to Shirley's, nice-sized bust and she was short.

Lelouch, having poor physical strength, was already slouching when he reached the door going to the rooftop. He released a hard sigh before twisting the knob open, and he got so amused to see a girl who was there ahead of him. Just when he thought he could have the rooftop all to himself... Lola turned her head to see it was a boy who'd just come up to the roof. Why was he up here? Was this his spot also? It couldn't hurt to be friendly, so she rose from her seat and turned to him fully "Hello there!"

Lelouch released his disappointment with a hard sigh, and settled to smile to change the atmosphere between them he waved his hand a bit while walking forward "Hi." His hope to be alone on the roof quickly dissolved. He had no idea what he'd just done to himself. The girl stood "I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before. Then again, I suppose I'm a bit new to this place." She curtsied politely after standing up, but only slightly since her uniform skirt was so short. She could clobber and tightly embrace whoever came up with it "Lola Bonaducci is my name."

Lelouch spoke "Nice to meet you then." He leaned forward to the terrace, while still introducing himself "I'm Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge." Lola stood straight, looking in Lelouch's direction with a curious smirk on her face "I must wonder, are you really a Britannian?" He replied with a proud smile first. Lelouch was smiling at _her_ "If I'm not, I wonder how will you react." He again shifted sight. "Too bad, I am a Britannian. Mind me to ask you the same thing..?"

Would she be here if she wasn't? Well, there was Suzaku as an example but not much else. Still, she was going to lie to him and he'd believe her "I actually came here from America. So, I suppose I'm part American and part Eleven, but don't tell anyone. They'll treat me differently. Not that I've talked to anyone besides you, classmate." She smiled, coming closer to Lelouch, but not too close "It's easier when you're fully Britannian, huh?" It was true. In these lands, ther was no real kindness shown towards the Japanese. He blinked at the last phrase, and he gave a hard sigh. "For the other Britannians, yes, but not in my case..." Of course this only made her more curious about it

"Why?" She turned her back to him an began twirling her hair with her fingers "Did something bad happen?" Lelouch shook his head. It wasn't like her would tell her something so serious after just meeting her "It's not worth mentioning." He closed his eyes as he lifted his arm and rested his chin over his palm, looking afar. Lola placed her hands on her hips, and turned toward him, pouting a little bit "Zero." His eyes widened with disbelief as he shifted his head to his side to face the girl. He was speechless for a moment...


	2. It's not over yet

"Huh? What? Why do you look so surprised all of a sudden, classmate?" She smiled innocently, tilting her head to the side "Is that accusation or you really mean that I am Zero? Just asking, classmate." Lelouch asked as calmly as he could. It was more of an accusation, just a random accusation. It was just a sense she couldn't help but feel off of him "I was going to say that the possibility that what you said wasn't worth talking about was actually not worth talking about is **zero**.

"So..." She scratched the back of her head "What were you going on about?" She seemed to have totally forgotten He raised a brow and repeated the phrase on his mind: _She was going to say that the possibility that what I've said wasn't worth talking about was-- wha?_ Unfortunately, he didn't understand what she meant. He sighed with a relief. "I'm a bored person, and there's nothing special happening to me. By the way, you said that you're a half-Eleven, yes?"

A wide grin could be seen forming on her face, obviously proud of herself for one or another reason. Probably because he believed her lie "Yes, half. Why? Is that strange at all?" She began messing with one of her pigtails. Lola seemed to mess around with her hair a lot, seemed like she enjoyed the softness of it. "Not really. Just wondering..." and he side-glanced at her. "... how could you say such thing to a stranger nonchalantly..?" "...You don't have a reason to tell anyone else, and it doesn't seem to bother you at all. So I see no problem." She turned away a bit, side-glancing at him, too. Copying peoples' actions was fun, and amusing if they reacted a certain way, for Lola. If copying him made her feel closer and got her friend, she'd do it "And I say a lot of things nonchalantly..." He smirked. "I see. I just met another nonchalant person." He again looked afar, chin now resting on both of his palms and sighed hard.

Most people would wonder how she even managed to hold his attention this long. Lola would have chosen to become playful at that moment, but Lelouch didn't come off too much as playful. More serious or calm than anything, really. She would've also sang, but she hadn't known him long enough, yet... "Buy me something to eat, I'm hungry." And that's what she came up with. Out of nowhere, maybe even a little selfishly asking something like that of him He casted a pout-like expression, and grunted low. "As if the caferia is just a step away..." She held onto his sleeve and tugged at it in a childish manner, with an expression to match his.

She started it and she wouldn't stop now "Pleeeeease? Lola is hungry, classmate. And when Lola is hungry, she either eats food or she eats you. Which would you prefer?" Eating Lelouch would be a joke, but she might bite him if he refuses her wishes. He let out a pained sigh, apparently giving up. _Why would I have to deal such...? I thought Rivalz is the only-- never mind... _"Fine, let's go buy something."

Yeah, he gave up. He started to walk towards the door, leaving Lola behind. She threw her hands up in the air, following Lelouch "Yay! You're so nice, only putting up a minor fight, classmate." This pleased her, she didn't like when people defied her, but she was sure Lelouch would be the only challenge. She usually got her way.

Now Lelouch, he twisted the knob open, but instead of him going out first, he stood beside the opened door as he waited for her to go before him like a gentleman would. Ah! So you ARE a nice boy?" She folded her arms across her chest, smirking "Oh well." _'It's your own fault for giving in. Hm, maybe I'm too cute?' _A bit of big-headed-ness. Every girl has a moment. "Just this once, by the way." He mentioned, blandly. After she had passed before him, he quickly followed, closing the door behind him and rested his hands inside his pockets while going down the stairs. Lola would be sure that this wasn't the last time he held a door open for her.


	3. A strangely long day

_Saa Ch.3 for you all. Love it, hate it. Go on...I can take it! I'll keep the story going anyway_

_Minna Nayakayoshi-- Or...is it Minna Nakadashi??_

_Oh well, read..._

He murmured low, "Just when did I become a nice boy? Sounds like a pet puppy, creepy.." Lelouch had not a single clue that Lola could hear very well in places like this. The two of them continued on, but she answered him "So, to make it less weird, you could actually be my pet puppy. A friend! You know, since I don't know anyone else.." She heard him pretty clearly, they were the only ones in there. He sighed. "A friend, fine. Just forget about the pet, and the puppy thing." Of course, Lelouch wouldn't be too happy about him being someone's pet. He wasn't the kind. They were certainly by a different level of the building now, getting closer to that cafeteria…wherever it may be. "Why? You wouldn't look cute as a puppy, classmate?" She stopped to look at him fully "Pointy ears and an adorable Shih Tzu tail on you.." Lola turned back, giggling _'A red collar with bells on it, too!'_ "Will you quit saying fluffy things like we're so close or something," and he ignored what Lola had said, continuing his walk downstairs. "Alright, sorry!"

Her giggling subsided "Just messing with you, classmate..." She could sworn she heard something just now "Did you hear something strange just now?" He paused for a moment, and though he heard it albeit unclear, he ignored the comment, continuing his walk. "I didn't hear anything..." There was some kind of sound, but neither seemed to be sure of what it was. He again stopped from walking, and faced the girl, hands now crossed at his chest and eyes closed to cover his irritation with his eyes. "I thought you'd want me to buy you something, now I am bothered about guessing a sound which I didn't hear. Taku..."

"...I wonder what it was." Lola crossed her arms across her chest, and began to wonder. Eventually getting lost in thought, blocking out every sound and sight. Really just a mechanism for ignoring him. He blinked; she had gone serious for a moment, like she was no longer giving attention to what he had said. He sighed, maybe he gone too far again. He suddenly grabbed her hand lightly. "Fine, ignore the sound, let's go buy something..." He might not admit it, but he was a little bit hungry as well. With that movement she snapped out of it. Lelouch was holding her hand, even if it was only lightly, it took her mind off the noise "Alright.." He then led her to the cafeteria, where some of the students stay during vacant hours, but good thing it was not so full of people. He then looked at her, while he get his wallet from his back pocket. "What do you want to buy then?" She answered "Hmm, I'm in the mood for something fruity, Lulu." Since his name was Lelouch, Lola had decided to give him a cute nickname. You couldn't give her one. Her name was short enough. Of course she had no clue that she wasn't the first to call him this "Fruity..."He repeated quietly then asked her to reserve themselves seats as he went to the counter to buy something. Minutes later, he came back with a tray, a fruit salad and a sandwich with a soda. Lelouch didn't even seen to notice she'd used his girly nickname. Lola happily clapped her hands together; she was sitting at the table and saw Lelouch and the food "Thank you, classmate!" She smiled kindly

"Hey, have I bothered you at all since we met?" She was kind by heart and childish by nature, and just plain playful and curious, so the answer? He picked up his sandwich, and blinked at her question. "Well... Answer that for me..." Lola pouted a bit, her gaze shifting elsewhere "So, that'd be a 'yes'? I _have_ bothered you since we met..." She continued eating, but the pout remained on her face. It was her trademark display of displeasure, it's just how she was and probably a lot of other girls who had no problem showing it. He chuckled at the evident pout. He put down his sandwich and crossed his arms. "Honestly I've been bothered by different types of people, so I'm kind of used to it. Don't mind it anymore..." He'd be less used to it in no time, she was sure. Lola was as different as different could get, she claimed to be so "Hmm.." Lola looked back in Lelouch's direction and flashed a smile "Alright then! So, I'll just continue being myself, and as your new friend, make it a daily thing to find new ways to bug you. Since it's funny seeing people irritated sometimes." She'd finished off her fruit and just now had the fork in her mouth.

His brow twitched. "Daily... bugging..." and it was followed by a hard sigh. "I never thought of meeting someone as troublesome as those I already know..." He again bit small on his food with his eyes closed. Troublesome he says? He just pulled a Shikamaru, but Lola would have warned him that she was but it would not have changed anything. But now that he'd gotten it, troublesome it what she would be. Her eyes narrowed a bit as a smirk crept onto her face. Would her plan work? Only one way to find out "I know your secret, Lelouch. And I will tell everyone..." His eyes immediately made a sharp glare, but he tried to hide it by slanting his face over his rested arm on the table, and smirked. "Oh, and what kind of secret is that? I can't wait to know..." _There's no way she can have ideas about that..._She closed her eyes, a wider smirk forming on her lips "Really? You want me to say such a thing here? This is pretty big, and I get excited easily. I could just say this loudly. Shout it. Zero.." Lola said it quietly. Would it work? He got stunned, unable to speak right away as well.

What kind of question was that? He was even alarmed if someone heard their conversation. He suddenly got up from his chair and made his walk out. '_I won't let this keep on going. She'll find out if I keep on hanging out with witty people like her.…' _He was leaving? That's no fun at all "LULU!! YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE?! I THOUGHT WE WERE HAVING FUN!" It was loud it enough that anyone in the surrounding could've heard, she'd draw any attention to themselves to keep him from leaving her alone. A loud voice is suddenly a blessing after years of being told to shut up. Lola stood and made her way over to him. He paused from walking away, but he immediately grabbed Lola's hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria. He led her in a manless area in the campus, and after he had let go of her hand, he faced her. "Stop accusing me like that in public, baka! What will you do if someone hear us there? Mou, that's I hate troublesome people like you." He sighed hard. Lola tilted her head to the side, seemingly careless "You hate me?" She meant herself particularly because even if others were troublesome, they weren't like her. It did hurt a bit to hear it. He crossed his arms. "Since no one heard it, I don't. Just be careful with what you say next time. Mentioning something that affiliates with the war will bring uneasiness for everyone..." '_Especially to me, I guess.…'._

"Oh, so since I was bluffing before. I guess it's true, you are Zero, Lulu." Lola'd coaxed the truth out of him on a bluff! She clapped her hands together, joyfully, a smile creeping onto her face "So then, will you take with you next time?" _'Just say "yes", please say "yes". I'll be a good girl and make it beneficial for you!'_ He blinked, and made another sigh. "Cut that Zero Zero now will you?" He turned around to face the opposite way, and mumbled. "Fine, just be extra careful that's all..." and he again made some steps forward. "...You're a nice person, Lelouch." Lola began skipping and soon was in front of Lelouch _'Oh, wait. If I go with him the next time he goes out as Zero, I should not be looking like me, for everyone's sake.'_ He came back with "That word doesn't fit me, really." Simply Lelouch-type respone "Really?" She turned back to see him "Why is that?" Lola wouldn't say anything having to do with the war, it had nothing to do with this, though it was on her mind. He put his hand inside his pocket. "I don't feel like it. That's all..." Does he ever just stop himself and take a compliment?

"Lulu..where do we find a TV to watch the news on?" Lola asked, tilting her head to the side. "I hate TV's.." He kept mumbling to himself. Is he going to mumble every other word from now on? Lola couldn't help but hesitate with her answers after actually figuring out what it is that he said He continued his walk then going to the building that shelter the student council. He opened the door for her, then led her to the audio-visual room. Through the door, there was a long table at the further end of the room a television, nice warm carpet and a couch not too far away, but out of the way of the table so anyone there could still see the TV "Yay! Thank you, Lulu!" She hopped over to the TV and turned it on, switching to the news and sat directly in front of it. Eyes wide and a smile on her face. He then slumped on the long table used for conferences, and rested his head over his folded arms. "Hm, they look all serious on the outside, but do you think they're nervous deep down? Doubting the powers of their own Empire?" She'd broken any promise to herself not to talk about "Thinking Zero has chance of winning? Wow, just thinking that leaves them open for defeat. "She looked back at Lelouch "Did I make any sense?"He had a late reaction. "Yah... maybe..." Why it was late, she wasn't sure She got on her hands and knees and crawled up to Lelouch as if she were a kitty or something "You sound distracted, Lulu. Distracted or bored..."

His head was still down as he answered, "Both, I think..." She tried to think like Lelouch, rather, Zero would and came up with an answer of her own "Distracted by what and bored because you can already tell what they're feeling? Whether I was right or wrong, you're just going to pretend it doesn't concern you until it actually does because while you're in your school uniform, it really doesn't concern you? Or am I just babbling and you don't care or you're getting a headache?" He's a bit unlucky now, if a headache was what it was. If boredom were the case, she had a tendency to bite. He sighed- he was doing this a lot since recently when he met her, strange- and moved his head to look at Lola, his head still rested on his arms. "Distracted, because I'm with someone who talks a lot about those things she shouldn't be saying. Bored because I am bored. But then.. well, maybe you're right. This uniform might be the reason why I can't let myself out, because if I do, I might be in trouble." He looked at the opposite side. "I can't believe I'm saying this to you..." After he look away, Lola just casually bit his arm. Not intended to hurt, but just enough to be noticed. Hey, at least she wasn't talking, he seemed to dislike that. But...she did talk an awful lot, she couldn't help it. He again looked at her, with his eyes narrowed. "Fine, sorry with what I've said. I have to say I like talkative people more for my amusement...Since I'm bored." That meant he liked her! Right? If it didn't, she missed the message and seemed to have suddenly gotten the munchies "Yay!" She said after releasing his arm. She scampered away and found a phone and began dialing a number "Hello? Yes, I'd like...uh…one medium cheese pizza. Please wait for a moment. Lulu, do you want pizza, too? If so, what kind?" It was evident she was ordering pizza "Whatever kind." Lelouch loved any kind of pizza, that's why. He loved pizza? She nodded "Okay, then. Half cheese and half-pepperoni pizza, then. Yes. Alright. Alright, bye." And finally hung up

"It should be here soon." Lola just decided to lay on the floor, hair falling over her face, and spread on the floor "...Now I'm bored." Biting herself as she'd done with Lelouch would just seem a little strange "I wonder who's going to pay for that this time..." He commented it nonchalantly "I was thinking the same thing...I'll do it." She was going to anyway. If she was going to bug him everyday, it'd be too much to make him pay for food. "Oh, I forgot, I was saving points there." He reached for his wallet at the back. "Never mind, let me take it." She'd let him if that's what he wanted to do, it was gentlemanly of him. She was still down on the floor "Alright, if you want to..." _'Oh, hey! It turns out I'm not bored at all...-- I'll fall asleep and have Lelouch carry me somewhere'_ Lola managed to lift her head enough "What'll we do to kill time?"

What indeed…...

'Next time on Code Geass

Lelouch: "Now I'm convinced you're cute..."


	4. No longer a silent day

By now, I would imagine that you've become accustomed to a couple of things here. Starting to love this story as it goes on. Good to know, good to know.

"So uh...without further dudes, let's uh...watch this thing"

-Peter Griffin.

"I don't mind killing time, since I'm always bored." Everyone one on the face of the earth knew this was a lie. Lelouch was not always bored, it's just that now was a rather calm time. However many hours it's been "Yeah. But, what will we do to kill time?" Lola rolled over on her front, standing on hands and knees "Any ideas, Lu?" She'd changed it to 'Lu", it was...at least a tiny bit more masculine. But, there's no way it would stick. It was strange to her, too. He didn't answer back for seconds. "The TV is on, use it as long as you like." Of course she would, but "..So, Lola can't play with Lulu?" She looked at him, curiously, but it was a lazy-looking curious "Playing with Lulu might be fun, too." Lola started crawling in his direction again. He reached out a chessboard which is on the same table, just inches away from him. "This game will do if you want to play with me..." Such a lovely game that anyone would be familiar with "Ooh! I like this game. It's been quite a while since I played it last..." Lola got up, straightening out her uniform and sat in a chair across from Lelouch "I call the white pieces." He smiled. "Mine's black, as always." He arranged the pieces on the board.

White for Lola, black for Lelouch. Things usually went better for her if someone else made the first move, looking back on past games so she suggested that Lelouch make the first move. And he did he didn't hesitate. He moved the third pawn from his left forward. Lola pushed the fourth one from her right out so the pawns were right beside each other on opposite sides and if Lola's turn came at the right time, she'd have taken his pawn _'...I think I might actually win this one. Oh, hey. The pizza should be here soon.'_He was about to move the knight at the left when suddenly, the door bell rang, probably their pizza had arrived. He slowly got up from his seat. "I'll be back in a minute..." He signed the paper the delivery man handed him, and then got back at the AVR with the pizza. He put the box on the table then on the small counter at the corner of the room for beverages.

"Ok..." Once he left her sight, she began thinking quickly "Let's see, now...he was going for the knight…so I would.." Lola sat for a moment, thinking of a battle plan. How to do this...? This was the first time she'd ever really thought of a plan ahead of time since she ever played the game "What would you want for your drink, Lola?" Lelouch asked from where he was Lola smirked, battle plan locked in "Whatever kind you have available. Soda, juice, it doesn't matter." Soda, juice, water of any kind, flavor, or brand. It was good with her. But, when did brand ever matter? On some water it does, he then got two cans of fruit soda, mumbling sorry to his co-student council member, Shirley, since it was hers and again got back to his seat. "You look so serious all of the sudden..." Lola blinked, seemed to be in fake surprise "What? Really? Hm, I didn't think it was possible." She smirked a bit, looking down at the game board "I believe it was your move, Lelouch." Lola took one fruit soda from him and opened it.

"Oh yeah.." He moved then the fifth pawn from his left rather than the knight. He opened the box of pizza afterwards. Great, her plan was ruin since he didn't follow through as she thought her would! Great, just freakin' perfect. _'Crap!'_She moved the fourth one from her right up one more. Ok, so her plan was thrown off, doesn't mean she couldn't improvise which is…what she'd have to do anyway "I was just thinking...you're good at this game, aren't you? Also, grab me a slice of pizza." He smiled. "Let's see if I'm really good," he grabbed the king piece and moved it one sideward before he reached out a slice of pizza to her. "Thank you." She bit into the pizza and pondered her next move "Hmmmm.." Lola mover the third pawn from her right forward once _'...Hmmm, can Lelouch laugh?'_It wasn't directly part of her plan, making him laugh. But if he could, it wouldn't be a bad thing. Just Lolaesque. The fourth pawn from the right was moved up once more "Lelouch, I will ask you a question, you will choose which I ask. One is pointless, one is a about a girl, and the last is about nudity. Choose which I should ask."

He narrowed his eyes. He seemed to be sensitive with questions. Of course he would be. A few people had access to this room and anything too personal might expose him. He moved the knight going to the left though. "I hate pointless questions so let's try about the girl." "Have you ever kissed a girl, Lelouch?" Lola pushed to the second pawn from the right out twice _'Did he make a wise choice? Did I make a wise choice, playing chess? I suck at chess. I remember that now..' _In all honesty, it was true. She wasn't the best at this game. She…could not actually remember a time when she HAD won. He moved the king another step as he answered, "No. Next question." That could have easily been a lie, but she would never know "Have you even seen a girl naked? Either purposefully or accidentally." She smiled innocently and fourth pawn up once more. He decided to move the queen three steps sideward. "Never in my life. Lastly, the nonsense question..." While she tried to figure her next move, she asked anyway

"Am I cute?" For a while he got distracted with the sudden question while he was in the middle of figuring multiple moves after her move. He looked at her, blinked with wonder and uttered, "H-Huh?" Lola rose to her feet and leaned over the table, closer to Lelouch "Am. I. Cute? Le-louch?" She spoke the whole sentence in syllables, just to BE cute. He slightly blushed because of the sudden closeness, so he managed to lean away just a bit and crossed his arms to act bratty again. "Maybe... yes, you are... Somewhat..." She only leaned closer, enjoying Lelouch's slight blush a bit much "Really, Lelouch?". "N-ne," he fumbled. "I already answered the questions. Repeating it is against the rules, you know." She smirked, ever-so joyfully "...There was never a mention of rules, Lelouch. You may ask questions in return, if you want to, that is." She remained where she was. Lola didn't want to sit back down. Lucky no one was behind her, that skirt was…ridiculously short! "Just this one. Why are you asking me that?"

She didn't move "Why am I asking you if you think I'm cute?" He gave a slight nod "All of those questions. It's so sudden to ask them while we're in the middle of a match." There were all very simple answers to this "The first on was just on my mind since we met, the second one was random curiosity, and the third was because I like to be told that I'm cute, Lulu." Her hand reached out towards Lelouch and played with his hair for a moment. He looked at her while her finger ran through his hair, and he sighed. "If that satisfies you, then sure. You are cute.". "Thank you!" She smiled brightly, finally moving back and stepping away from her seat "Also, chess got boring so I decided to play with you." Lola picked up her pizza and began eating again.

"Are you retreating from our game?" He picked his fruit soda and pulled the tab open. "I am disappointed." She scoffed "Hmph! I'm not retreating! Lola does not back down! It's just that I lost interest and the outcome was so very obvious, Lelouch." She turned away from him a little huffily. He chuckled at her reaction. A tiny bit embarrassed, she blushed. He probably thought of that as a lame excuse "What? What's so funny?" But since when did she care what he thought so much? He slowly made his chuckle fade. "Now I am convinced that you are cute. Just like the others." Lola turned back to him, finishing off her pizza. She was having some trouble making the blush fade

"Lelouch really is nice." He held a tiny frown for a bit "Cut the 'nice' out. I told you it doesn't suit me well." He drank a little soda and before landing the can on the table and bitting on his pizza again.

_See, you like that didn't you?_


	5. It won't be that last time

"It doesn't, right. Maybe, cuddly Lelouch, witty Lelouch, thoughtful Lelouch, tactful Lelouch, intelligent Lelouch, Lelouch-befriended-a-girl-who-says-just-about-everything-that's-on-her-mind Lelouch, or maybe...cute Lelouch, handsome Lelouch, looks-good-in-a-uniform Lelouch. I'm just throwing some ideas out there." He blinked his eyes. "Just say plain boring Lelouch, I could have been happy with it." Queue pout "You're not plain or boring, Lelouch. Why would you say that?" She walked up, about a foot away "So far, you're the most interesting person I know besides myself." He blushed more, and looked away, making himself lean backward a little bit more. "Fine, just... s-stop getting too close, I got no space in here..." She gasped lightly "Oh, your face is red.." She reached up a hand to feel his forehead "Is Lelouch feeling alright?" Like she didn't even hear him, she only shortened the distance between them. He flushed more, but he tried to hide it by crossing his arms and tilting his head, which isn't really hiding. "I'm fine."

"Really? Your face is...pretty red." Her hand pressed against his cheek, trying to tell if he was too warm or not, all the while inching closer "Hmm.." He grabbed her hand, and slowly he pulled it away from him. "I said I am fine..." Her eyes went to her hand being pulled away by him "Ok." She quickly backed away from him and got another slice of pizza then turned her attention back to the news _'Don't think I've ever seen anyone, besides me, blush that much.' _He sighed long, as a sign of relief, and slumped himself on the table once more. He knew that it was the first time he got that feeling, even though some of his female friends were doing the same thing. He again sighed... a pained one. '_What am I... doing...?' _Though it was interesting, the news was no longer holding her attention. Lola was staring at Lelouch. Not really prepared to say anything, just staring. And after a few minutes, she'd turned away again to change the channel, find something else to watch. Lola stopped on a romance movie, one of her favorite things to watch. It seemed she'd gone into a trance as she dreamily at the tv. There were two people on the screen, they were talking about something. It was a comedy-romance so they got silly as they moved closer "..."

He decided to look at the show as well, and he sighed- as expected, girls are into romance all the time. He again shifted his head in looking at the table but his ear couldn't avoid the sounds from the TV. The romantic moment was quickly shattered when the male was hit in the face with a football and fell backwards off the bench. Leaving the girl alone. This was funny to Lola, so she had to laugh "Oh, man..." He smiled at what he heard, and chuckled a bit. He didn't want to be heard though.. Lola looked over at Lelouch again. She was going to stare a bit longer now. She'd look back at the movie when the commercial was over. He again shifted his head to see the TV show. Lola turned back to the TV, but was laying down on her side, her arm helping prop her head up so she wasn't watching at a weird angle. They were at a party now, it looked like fun. He found the show boring, so he went on his original position and again sighed. After a while, he stood up and went to the fridge to get a new can of soda, or perhaps the iced coffee their chairman wanted him to taste. Lola would've changed the channel again, but she was sort of lost in thought, thoughts having to do with Zero. Thinking, while laying comfortably on the floor was a fast way to fall asleep. But it just looked like she was dead. He came back to his seat, and looked at the girl. He somehow wondered how she got into her weird position as he opened the pull tab on the iced coffee. Lola had curled up into a sort of ball and fallen asleep. It was a habit, sleeping in the position "..."

He blinked, '_O-Oi, is she already sleeping..!? How sudden.. She didn't even have any permission yet..._He sighed, and headed toward the couch where a blanket was folded. He spread the blanket and tucked her in. "Mmmm.." Lola's lips curled into a smile, just a little as she slept, though she wasn't really sleeping. For whatever reason, the young girl was more comfy now and very convincing with her eyes closed. He finished fixing her so she would have a better sleep, and he suddenly remembered how he fixed his little sister's bed. It was nostalgic, and his face went blank as he stared at Lola. She began mumbling in her sleep "Lulu.." Lola's smile remained, you'd think she was dreaming about Lelouch, or..someone named Lulu. He blinked with wonder: Lulu? Wasn't that his 'girly' nickname? NOW he notices it after all this time. Or she had another acquaintance with the same name? He chuckled to himself, and went back to his seat. She was only in a fake light sleep, so Lola slowly opened one eye the closed it again "Pretty boy..." He got startled with the call, and he even looked around to see if someone had entered the room. He was amused to see no one so he assumed that he was the one who was called.

"You need something..?" This was already amusing. Did Lelouch still think she was asleep? "I was about to ask you the same question. Something Lelouch needs, rather, wants..from someone?" There were only two directions she could go with this. That'd be up to him and his next question but she did have a feeling she wouldn't get where she wanted until later on the subject of his history. He didn't react for a moment as he tried to absorb what Lola had said. He was the one who had needed, rather wanted, something...? He decided to avoid his eyes at her and again lowered his head on the wooden table. It's like she was talking to a wall. Lola turned over to look at him, he didn't get it? Well, it was probably best he didn't, it might make an awkward situation. She was just staring wide-eyed, more innocent looking than surprised. He began mumbling to himself, though he assured it wouldn't be heard enough. He was a little alarmed with what Lola had said... maybe he got hit by it and wanted to deny the accusation or he just want to turn away from it. He didn't know. Lola saw his lips moving...but didn't hear anything. Was he okay? Was what she said that strange to him? "Lulu?" He stopped talking to himself after he had heard his name called. A minute later, he smiled, and shifted his head to the opposite direction so his face could no longer be seen. "What is it?"

"Why aren't you looking at me?" She moved up of the couch and walked over beside him.

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

He sighed, and he looked up at her. "So, why was it so hard for you to look at me, Lulu?" He looked down. "I don't know. Maybe because I've never been with someone else this long before. Or maybe I was a little uneasy, with a girl who knows my secret and is good in acting asleep." She blinked, she understood but thought off shedding a little light on some of his reason "Well, actually, at first I didn't know, but you believed my bluff and now I do know. Like now. Just before you said that, I was questioning it, but you confirmed it to be true just now. You are Zero. But, I understand how that'd make you uneasy. But I'm nice, I won't tell." She flashed a sweet smile. He smirked. "I do know that it was a bluff, but it makes it more complicated if I won't let myself fall for it. And now, be happy, you have won my trust. Just be sure you won't tell _anyone_..." Lola put her hand on Lelouch's head and messed up his hair, for fun "I'll be sure to keep my lips sealed, Lulu." Her smile turned to a smirk. He didn't like his hair being ruffled like he was a little kid, so he grabbed her hand, having a soft light grip around it, and slowly he stood up, leveling his head with her. She was quite a bit shorter "Uh.." He'd stopped her, so…that was a bad a move "Should I...not have done that?" She had a feeling he wouldn't like it but went ahead and did it anyway. Why?

A smile crept at the corner of his lips and stole a kiss on her forehead. A tiny gasp escaped Lola's lips when he did this "No one ever tried to do that to me, I'm kinda happy I've experienced that.." He sat back and tried to fix his hair with his hands. "Good thing you didn't overdo it." A small, pink blush appeared on her cheeks. She was expecting that to happen also somehow, but it surprised her still, just a little "No one's ever tried to do that to me.." Lelouch spoke "That's a sweet punishment of ruining my hair." He made it sound bratty. "My, my. That sounded a bit bratty to me, Lulu." Lola childishly, playfully stuck her tongue out at him "Your hair looks fine no matter what, anyway.." He shoot a little glare at her. "I prioritize my dandy above all else, won't you make any considerations with it?" Lola couldn't help but giggle a little _'Dandy..what a silly word.' _"Yes, yes. I will. I'm sorry, Lelouch."

She ran her fingers through one of her pigtails. He sighed with relief, and again looked at the can before him. He was amused to discover that he had forgotten about his iced coffee which was newly opened so he grabbed the can and after he had settled it closer to him, he idly poked at the moist can-- there's nothing for him to say anymore. "Hey, don't people ever get curious about where you are when you go somewhere to be Zero? I mean, once Zero shows up on TV, no one can find Lelouch.." She was getting...a silly but fun idea. "If you mean those people who know a lot about me, they would just think I'm in a chess or any gamble game, collecting bucks or just randomly going somewhere to _womanize_, so it's not so hard to have a dual personality with them."

He slumped his head on the table. "What's hard is performing these dual lives almost everyday.." Her emerald orbs shone a bit brighter as her eyes opened wide "...Womanize?" He waved his hand in random. "Just a wrong thought of my good friends." She almost let out an audible sigh of relief "Hey, Lelouch...how is it being Zero?" The second Shikamaru he's pulled today came in his next sentence "One word.." He rose his head, and put his hand on his head. "Troublesome." She blinked, nothing short of surprise "Nothing special comes along with it? You can't control people to bend to your will?" Also assuming that with a lot of power you could do things like that "With those dumb terrorists depending too much on me, their distress when I'm not around, and my sacrifices including my studies just to fulfill my chosen destiny, I can say that it is indeed troublesome. And it's dangerous on my health too." Well, while that does make sense, he shouldn't to go at a lot of that alone. Lola was starting to feel a bit something for him now, though "...Your health?" She questioned "I'm not physically fit, actually..." He answered. That was something important, too. "Awwww, poor Lulu..." Lola felt it was the time and place to embrace him, but would he let her? He became silent all of a sudden.

"Oh, Lulu? How long have we been in here?" Suddenly curious about the time, for whatever reason. He scratched his head. He forgot to wear his wrist watch. "I have no idea. An hour already..?" He wasn't sure. "Maybe. Hey, Lelouch, can you swim?" She'd just gotten an idea, since it was almost summer. Lola thought they would go swimming, that is, if he agreed. Then she'd just go by herself. He lied "I'm sorry, I don't swim. Chess is the only thing I know best." Though he did know chess, he knew damn well that he could swim. She gave a small pout, looking away from him "Lulu doesn't want to swim? That's no fun, then.." He must have noticed her pout and tried to turn it around a bit "If it's swimming class, I will..." He grinned. "...Lelouch doesn't know how to swim?" She asked, still looking elsewhere. That's only one conclusion she came to, she'd come prepared to swim today anyway. He pouted, and snorted a little. Did he just snort? She couldn't help but start giggling. Yes, he'd think she was doing this because she thought he couldn't swim. That's funny, too, actually. It was a little insulting, but he let that pass and again grabbed his canned coffee and sip a little. The liquid somehow lost coldness, he noticed. "Why don't you swim by yourself? Shirley won't be minding non-members of her club using the pools."

She suddenly seemed a bit more nervous, but it quickly faded "Huh? By myself? Alone?" She thought about it for a second "Guess it couldn't hurt." Lola looked at him for a short moment before turning to leave the room, heading towards the pool "...So you _can't_swim?" A nerve twitched; was he already receiving mean insults from her? Maybe. And he was already irritated. He stood up from his seat, snatched his iced coffee and immediately followed her to the door. He stood tall beside her before shooting her another glare. "I'll show you how a rebellious troop leader swims." He walked past her. "Oh? What's this? Did I upset you, Lulu?" He was going to prove that he could swim? Well, it would be nice, but that was quite a glare. Maybe she laid it on him a bit thick? Lola followed quietly after him to see this. He didn't let his irritation be noticeable, or it would be more embarrassing. He led her to the big pools of Ashford, a building just beside the student council's clubhouse. He wasn't talking to her. How annoying "Lulu. Lulu? Lulu? Lulu?" She'd say it over and over until she heard his voice again. Lola continued repeating his nickname. He was about to open the doors, but paused for a moment just to say, "Stop yelling that out, okay?" He resumed his pace and opened the automatic door with his council pass card.

His voice! As asked, she stopped, but began to wonder...where would he get his swimsuit from? For whatever reason Lola already had hers on under the uniform. Upon opening the doors, he let her in first, he followed afterwards and seconds later, the door automatically closed. He immediately sat on the bench near one of the small pools. Lola stayed where she was, just looking at Lelouch over on the bench. Now what was he doing? He noticed that she wasn't moving at all, so he looked at her. "I thought you want to swim? The whole area is yours now." She turned away from him "Hm." First, she bent over remove her skirt, then stood up straight again and began to undo her top so that would come off. He suddenly switched his sight from her to the pool behind him. Without any warning, she changed clothes. How carefree. He was wasn't going to gawk at her like Rivalz may have.

Once her clothes were off, her swimsuit could be fully seen. Pink with white polka dots. After letting her hair out of their respected pigtails, she walked over to the pool and sat down putting her legs in first then the rest of her body. She went to the very bottom of the pool and just swam in circles down there. He sighed, and leaned his back against the bench board. He put out a book from under the bench and randomly browsed the pages until he settled on a topic he wanted to read. Lola soon came up for air, head poking out of the water. She had to swim over to the side because, she somehow couldn't tread water "What're you reading, Lelouch?" He simply answered her with "History. I forgot I have a make-up examination in this damn subject." Made sense "Oh, well history isn't too hard at all. I'm sure you'll do fine." And she went back under. She was only saying that because she aces it. No problem.


	6. You took a picture of what?

Well people, we've made it to Chapter six. Lelouch, if you're reading this, the story was too good to let it go...especially the part at the end. No! Don't skip ahead! Read aaaaaaaaall the way through, huh? Ok, good. Good. We understand each other...

I don't own any of the people's names mentioned in this story besides Lola.

* * *

"Like I have to time to study this everyday..." She was underwater, so she didn't hear his last phrase. He sighed. She came back up "I don't study, and I do just fine, Lulu." Lola answered as if she'd actually heard him. She just had a natural thing for history. "Ordinary people like you can relax as long as you want... Envious..." He put down his book, stood up from his bench and walked near the pool. It seemed he wasn't even Lelouch going by what he did next. With his uniform on, he let himself fall into the cold water. Guess he didn't mind walking around soaking wet later. "Hmm, I didn't think you'd actually do it." Lola spoke as if it wasn't unusual, what he just did. He must be in a carefree mood also. He got up on the surface and breath some air. Wiping the drops of water that irritate his eyes, he again sighed. "I forgot Sayoko-san is out for today. Damn, I got laundry." He reached for the tiled sides of the pool for support. He was just leaning the proper way of floating himself while on the water. His clothes must have felt a bit odd on him now, but Lola didn't mind the sight. Imagine it. A soaking wet Lelouch Lamperouge. Enough said. "Oh, so you can swim."

Lola just turned over and floated on her back, something she could do. It was relaxing for her, like sleeping "Why don't you do your own laundry then?" You know, like, other than using a maid that's the same race of the entire nation of people you're trying to free from your own people's tyranny, whether you're a prince or not "I'll sulk here for a moment..." and he sank under the water. "Oh, Lulu...don't sulk underwater." Lola sank under the water after him. His hand suddenly held on the side, and with it he again appeared on the surface. My, it's been a long time since he had the pool all to himself, er, he was with Lola. He looked for her._ 'Maybe she's underwater?'_ He didn't see her in front of him where she was not too long ago. Lola came up out of the water behind him "I'm behind you." His shoulders bulged with shock, and he lost hold on the slippery side. A very understandable reaction, not the first time she scared someone like that. A small smile crept onto her face. His reaction was a bit funny to her "Did I scare you?" He wouldn't admit he was scared, he knew she wouldn't let him forget "You're an idiot in disguise..." He pouted. A term of endearment? Friends do call each other idiots at times, right? "...For whatever reason, I agree with you." Lola didn't have a clue as to why, though. He blinked. "This is the first time we agree on the same thing today..." That he's aware of, that is. "Yeah. And it isn't the type of thing people usually agree about. I mean...you called me an idiot, Lelouch." Lola backed away and let herself sink underwater again, she wasn't hurt by it. It was just a curious thing "Idiots loved to be called idiots. I noticed.." and he was reminded of a scene where he loved to call his childhood friend 'idiot' and he was rewarded with a smile. She came out of the water in font of him this time, smiling

"So, Lelouch thinks Lola is an idiot?" It wasn't a clear answer he gave her "Maybe..." and he sank the half of his face in the water. She simply copied what he was doing. For fun, Lola blew bubbles since half her face was underwater. He smiled at the act, but he didn't make it obvious. She let the bubbles stop and pulled out of the water to plant a gentle kiss on Lelouch's forehead, as he had done to her. Then ducked all the way underwater. Lucky her, no one but the two of them were in here. After that, he slowly sank under to hide his sudden flushed face. Lelouch not have realized that helped her see it better because she was under there. Lola swam by Lelouch and saw he was red. How cute! But...her face was red also. He shifted his position to face the sides and lifted himself out of the pool. Lola rose to the top and just waited by the side of the pool to see what he'd do next. He immediately stood up and walked toward the bench. Later on he began unbuttoning his uniform, his back facing Lola and the pool. Lola was being polite and directed her attention elsewhere, letting Lelouch do whatever. He wrapped the towel resting on the bench around himself and walked away from the pool, going to the other side of the room where the closets are.

Since Lelouch went elsewhere. Lola got out of the pool and put her uniform back on, the wetness of her bikini would soak through a little, but it didn't matter. He got a new uniform from his locker and began stripping his wet one. He even looked at Lola if she was looking, good thing she wasn't. Not like she wouldn't if given the chance, Lola just knew he'd be watching out. It seemed like they'd known each other for a few weeks rather than just an hour or two. "You almost done with what you're doing, Lelouch?" She thought about looking in on him, but no. Just wait. He was already with his lower clothing, but had a little shock when he heard her voice. "I'm almost done." She didn't care "Alright. Can I look?" A silly question, it wasn't like he'd really say yes. He snorted "No you cannot, of course." Lola smirked to herself, she really was considering looking without permission "Why not? It isn't like you're naked, is it?" He finished changing, hung the wet towel on the opened locker's metal door.

"Yah, not anymore..." She silently scoffed "Are you done yet? If so, what do we do next?" She didn't want to be bored. "Anything you want to do...?" He was unsure of his response...and he had every reason to be "...Anything?" If would even start, it wouldn't end well. Lelouch responded, even more concerned now "...Yah.." Lola really had nothing bad in mind "Let's go to your room, then." So she wanted to see his room, what's the worst that could happen? He rose a brow. "And what would you do there?" His room...That's where one of his secrets are kept. He had to lead her somewhere else... "How about other places other than that?" Lola pouted, rubbing the back of her head "Where else would we go, Lulu dear? I'm open to suggestions." He shrugged "I live here. I already know the places here for almost five years now. You should be the one who's on a campus tour now."

He fixed his uniform in place and his hair as well. He was facing the small mirror on his locker. "Well, then. Take me somewhere, Lulu." Is the only thing she could think to demand "I have no further idea how to handle you..." Now, this was a bit hurtful, but she didn't let it get to her much. He had no clue, so why bother him with it? That and she knew a lot of people from her past who felt the same way. Lola blinked, not saying anything more for now _'How to handle me? Lulu...it should be easy now, be spontaneous.'_ He sighed, and thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll go put my wet clothes in the laundry room, then we'll go anywhere _you_ want. I won't complain anymore." He'd given in, yet again. Lola crept closer to the entrance of the room where Lelouch was, but didn't go in just yet "Aww, you're such a sweet boy, Lelouch.."

Her lips curved into a smile, but sighed softly "I still want to go to your room, though..." He was really going to allow it then, huh "Okay, then... Let's go, ma'am..." He got his wet clothes in a tiny basket made of plastic and walked ahead of her. "Oh, you go change yourself first." Lola tilted her head slightly "Why?" She'd dry off soon enough, why was a change needed? It was common sense, yeah, but she chose to act as if she had none. He had no other choice. He went back to his locker, got a new towel and handed it to her after he had make an effort to walk close to Lola. He changed his mind and instead, he wrapped the towel around her. "I won't go walking around with you wearing soaked..." He couldn't continue, her clothes were the evidence he was pointing out; that wet bikini could be seen through her uniform alredy. He turned away, hiding his small blushes. What? Was something showing? Oh, well, duh. That would be plain obvious, but still...she didn't want to change "Oh, things are showing through because of the water?" She looked down at herself, getting a quick glance before looking back up at him.

Without looking back at her, he answered. "Whatever. Let's move before anyone sees us in here." "Alright, then." She smiled, but he couldn't see it because was avoiding looking at her...again. He immediately opened up the door of the building, and as it slid open, he sighed again. "Lola, aren't you coming?" She didn't speak, she just followed after him with a smile on her face. They walked out of the building and immediately went to the Lamperouge residence just within the campus. Upon opening the automatic door, he again let her in first by standing at the side, giving her space. Lola walked in and saw Lelouch had a nice place. Of course, her place was nice, too "Any siblings?" Lola had no knowledge of Nunnally until just now. He was walking a little behind her. "Yah, I have a little sister. And she's all that I have... Honestly..." "Awww, how cute. You're a big brother, Lelouch." Lola stopped walking and turned to him. Since he was still going, there was less of a distance between them "Can I see her?"

He paused walking and stood tall before her. "Sure, if she's around. Only that she can't see you..." He looked down, "She _can't_ see anything..." Her smiled slowly faded and she looked down also "Oh. I'm sorry.." Lola looked back up at him, a smaller smile could be seen "But, she can still hear, feel, smile and talk, right? And she has a kind, loving brother who's always there for her, who wants the best for her, right?" He probably still didn't like being called such things, but to others, they were true. It couldn't be all bad if she could still smile, enjoy life, and be with her brother. The two had each other, so it couldn't be the worst, right? He again blushed, and looked away for her not to see. She could only guess he was blushing, she may have seen a little as he turned away to hide it "You're adorable, you know that?" Lola just wanted to see how he'd respond to it, though...that is what she actually thought! His attempt of hiding it seemed to be a failure, but he remained calm. "I never asked for any opinion.." "True. But does that mean I can't share it anyway?" She tilted her head to the side, smirking. It was fun for her, playing with him. It seemed they'd both gotten used to it. Being this way. He sighed hard, and assumed his walk, passed by her as he said, "Care for another drink or anything?" Lola shook her head "No." She turned and followed after him. Lola was curious, did something happen or was Nunnally always…blind?

"..So, I get to meet her?" His blush soon faded "Well, soon enough... Perhaps." More questions came at him "Is she cute?" It was just a random, curious question. "Of course. An angel on Earth, actually." When it comes to his sister, he was a bit exaggerated in describing. "...Cuter than me?" It was his sister, so the honest, or exaggerated answer, would be yes. Right? He answered fast, "Definitely." Lola quietly scoffed, not on purpose. It was a reflex. Lelouch's response was expected "Oh..." Lelouch did think it bothered her a bit, and he couldn't have that "But you're also cute, in some way..." He paused for a while. "Just avoid asking or making comparisons to anything else on my sister. I'm always one-sided about her." He chuckled. That's something the could both agree on for a while. "Thank you." She quietly on the couch. She was just taking a good look around at first and soon her mind began to wander as she leaned back against the couch. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked as he began taking off his black coat, leaving the white polo as the part of their uniform. His voice brought her away from her thoughts and she smiled "Well, you could tell me...if you've ever seen someone with green hair." There was no guarantee that he did. If not, just another silly question she'd asked him. But if she were right, just as she was about him being Zero, she would be right. Another secret for her to keep Suddenly he dropped his uniform with shock. He didn't react for a moment...

Lola started laughing a bit wildly, her arms wrapping around herself "I'm sorry...Hahahaha!! I'm so sorry that I sprung that on you…haha! Perhaps it was too sudden." She calmed down a bit, only giggles were getting out now "Calm down, it's alright." C.C, an interesting girl. Lived quite a long time, if she remembered correctly. But when she encountered this being was quite a different story. They met outside when the girl with green hair was ordering pizza then were in a room, of which at the time she wasn't aware was his, they shared stories of the past which most may not believe true, and talking of things they planned to do together

Flashback

..C.C. smiled as she chuckled softly."He's got that strange look most of the drug users of the seventies had. The scary part is, he doesn't need the drugs to accomplish it." Lola had spoken some words that she couldn't clearly recall, but C.C. responded by smirking. She seemed to understand what she was trying to say "Half the time he and I talk it's like he's on a different planet. How many people of the seventies were like that?"

Lola wasn't sure of who this man was C.C. was talking about, but he must've something special to hang out with. Especially if he could do that when he stared. She would have asked who she meant, but C.C. was on a different subject and Lola wanted to hear the rest of the story. She had a few to match, but probably nowhere near as interesting

End Flashback

He silently panicked, and he suddenly he held Lola by her arms, shaking her as he asked roughly. "When have you encountered her?! Tell me when!!" Her eyes, somehow didn't go wide "Oh, so you do know her." That would explain Mr. druggie-lookin' guy she mentioned back then, she though "I don't remember the exact day, but she was very nice, I've told no one about her, which I guess is what you're freaking out about,...so you can stop freaking out." Her smile remained. Was it really that big of a deal? After he had heard it, he suddenly became calm and sighed hard. _That woman, she really can't understand instructions and still going out without my consent. She's too troublesome, geez.._Lola tilted her head to the side, staring at him in a very C.C.-like manner. She'd learned that stare from her, of course "Are you alright, Lelouch?" She already was told C.C. lived in the academy and was immortal, pretty much. But, something she said made Lola curious about Lelouch yet again. Their contract. She didn't say with whom she made it, but now it was a bit clearer. "Will you stop staring me like that?" He finally loosened his grip on her and walked a few steps away, and slumped on the opposite couch. "Why?" She stopped before he answered, looking elsewhere. C.C. had ordered pizza when they'd met. Lola had her own Cheese-kun now thanks to her. Seems like she and C.C. enjoyed each other's company and had something in common. He rested his head on the couch's back, ignoring her question as he sighed hard.She asked him one more time, he seemed a bit stressed now. Maybe she should've waited until later "...Are you alright?" He heard it, and he took a minute before he answered it.

"Yah…I am…alright... I just got surprised with what you asked a while ago.." No surprise there "Sorry, wasn't expecting that reaction. But, it's alright. I wouldn't tell anyone about her." It would not benefit her in any way. Lola smiled again "She's a really kind person, don't you think?" He snorted. "Kind? Heh. Just how, I wonder..." Lola looked at him oddly"She's kind to me at least. We ate pizza together, she got me my own Cheese-kun, I hugged her once or twice, and she told me she wasn't human. Half the time, I didn't even have to ask. She just told me and she smiles at me a lot. Though, she did mention being with me was different from just being around some guy I just realized is you all the time. C.C. says she's really bored when she's cooped up in your room all alone." He glared a bit, not yet in Lola's direction "You don't know what's happening between us exactly so stop talking like you already knew everything." He lifted his head just to look straight at her. "I can't tell the whole world that here we are, Britannia's archenemy, partners in crime hiding inside a school campus. You get what I mean? That's why I'm cautious about that witch, loitering around like she's not in trouble." Her eyes narrowed a little "That wasn't my intention..." She understood the rest well. Of course they didn't want anyone knowing, it would be trouble for everyone. Lola wasn't sure how to respond to Lelouch's calling C.C. a witch, so she said nothing. She seemed to get his point, he noticed, so he again rested his head and sighed. Lola simply fell over on her side on the couch, most of her hair covering her face. Most people would think something's wrong if someone just suddenly did that. "So... now that you're finally here, what do you want to do?" he asked her, unaware that she wasn't awake. Lola didn't respond. It would appear as if she were pretending to be asleep again. '_Oi oi, nobody sleeps that fast'..._Lelouch just sighed, get his cell phone from his pocket and clicked it. He looked at her at the corner of his eye, then he placed his cell phone straight at her, clicked a button and he was already e-mailing the stolen shot to a friend, maybe Rivalz.

Lola turned onto her other side, facing away from Lelouch. She was now curled up, sort of like a ball. She might actually be asleep this time. "..." Yeah, she was asleep for sure. How did she fall asleep that fast? No one's really ever bothered to ask or...wake her up after she fell asleep. Lola was mumbling a little in her sleep, but it could barely be heard. He heard her mumblings and smiled a bit. _She must be dreaming... What could that be..?_"C.C..." That much was clear, it was about C.C. it seemed. "Lulu…makes a pretty kitty..." Now it just lost any shred of sense it had. He blinked with amusement. _Kitty... who? Me..? _He didn't like that, apparently. "Mom...put that down. It's explosive..." What on earth could she be dreaming about? She herself was probably wondering that, but wouldn't remember too much when she woke up "Super Kitty...save them.." He paused from shuffling his phonebook and looked at Lola. '_She might be dreaming a lot of weird dreams. Well, she is a weird girl…'_It seems her dream had ended, because the sleepy-mumbly talking had stopped. Lola's eyes were open, but there were the usual green they were. They both were red, like a fiery-type of red. She turned on the couch, facing him again "Ah, Lulu...did you just sit there the whole time and watch me sleep?" He didn't see to notice the change of eye color. He displayed a sleepy seemed smile. "Hmm... somewhat... yah... You looked cute when you're sleeping." Finally, a straight up confession. Seems drowsyness is the only was to get the truth out of him. She blinked, sitting up, a small blush appearing "Thank you." Lola smiled, noticing Lelouch's smile. She'd seen that smile before, she's smiled that way, he could use a nice nap right about now. He yawned after a while, and closed his eyes for a minute or two, before opening them again and quietly stared at her once more. "Oh, what's this? Is Lulu, sleepy?" Lola moved away from the couch and stood up, moving towards him. His brows met as he closed his eyes, showing a denial expression. "No, I'm not." Sleepy denial is what he seemed to be in "Yes you are, Lulu. Did I tire you out for the day? C'mon, I'll tuck you into bed for a nap." She gently stroked his hair, but carefully and in the right direction so it wouldn't become messy. He again closed his eyes after he had felt her hand against his head, and a little later, he suddenly lost his awareness and he fell asleep, fast. That little swim he had was already tiring, on his case.

_'I guess he didn't want to be tucked in, huh?' _Lola could already see that he was asleep, and she thought only she could fall asleep that fast. All their fun must've worn him out _'Hmm, Lulu, I'm not the only one who looks cute when they sleep.' _She moved over and sat next to him, careful not to disturb his sleep. Lola took out her cell phone, aiming it at him _'Should I?'_ Of course, yes! Gradually, his body slip sideways, until his left arm dropped on his side. Lelouch was still unconscious after it. Without thinking, she pressed the button and snapped a photo of Lelouch's sleeping face, she just sent it to her computer back in her room then set it on her lap. Lola leaned closer to her sleeping friend. Within his sub-conscious, a familiar sound registered in his mind. It was a cell phone click sound but since he's so sleepy to check if that was right, he ignored it and adjusted his position into a more comfortable one. _'Shoot! I didn't turn the sound off. Oh well, Lulu's still resting peacefully. Man, watching him sleep sort of makes me want to sleep, too. Maybe..' _She scooted a bit closer to him, still making sure she didn't disturb him, she didn't lean against him. Needed to see if he was really asleep. After he had made himself comfortable on the couch, he was again unaware of anything around him. Not a single poke or tickle could wake him up at times like this wherein he's so tired-- of a little swim and anything; that's the bad thing about being physically unfit-- and exhausted.

He even forgot that he still had to plan something for Black Knight's next attack. It seemed he couldn't be disturbed now. Deep in sleep, good. Lola leaned against him, using Lelouch as a pillow. It was indeed a deep sleep, since he was already in dreamland, where he could clearly see that verdant and flower-filled garden his mother nursed in their palace back at home. He could clearly see those smiles of young Nunnally, Euphie, Cornelia and his mother had while running on the grass, drinking tea and sharing stories together. It was nostalgic, and he couldn't help it... In reality, he was already mumbling '_Kaa-san_' in a low fragile voice... As close as she was, she heard it. A little. It sounded like he was dreaming about his mother, no need to ask why, but she curious about what was going on in his head "Lelouch…are you happy…with the life you're living?" Lola was in no real place to ask if she felt even the tiniest bit lonely. He had Nunnally, she had no one but she shrugged the feeling off. She wondered aloud _'...Once I check my e-mail, I'm putting his face on a shirt and selling it to all the girls.' _For a moment, he opened his eyes, just a bit though. Despite that deep sleep, he still managed not to drown so much in that dream or he might end up having nightmares about _him_, just like the other day. Moments later, he felt something heavy, and he grunt low to protest, since he was still weak to push it away. Lola quickly moved off of him and scooted away. Was he waking up? Oh, that was fast, too. It sort of startled her "Lelouch..?" _'..Well, he was dreaming about his mother. He was too distracted to hear anything I might've said while he was out.' _He heard his name called, but he scratched his head, like his didn't hear anything. "What time is it?" He asked in a very unclear, low voice. He just hoped Lola heard it enough. "Uh...you were only out for a few minutes, but it's like..2-ish right now. Why?" Why did the time matter? Though, she was recalling a time, just recently she asked him the same question. He didn't answer. He was again dozed off. He was asleep again?! Ok, he must really need this, but it's his fault

"Lelouch, your pants have caught fire!!" Why his pants? From his side, he moved in supine position and glared up at her with sleepy eyes. "Like I'd believe an obvious bluff." Lola smiled briefly "It wasn't to be believed it was to wake you up. Did you hear me when I said what time it was?" She gave him a strange look, what was that? Was there something in his eyes? Was he glaring at her? He sighed as he rested his arm over his head, covering his eyes. "Never mind." Lola brought out her phone again, clicking around with a few buttons, just changing her background to Lelouch's sleeping face "Whatever. It's...almost 2:20 now.." _The weaklings must be calling me again...Well, let's just say that Zero flew to Hawaii and has a vacation for a moment..._"Thanks... Don't you want to attend the rest of your classes?" Lola casually blew some hair out of her face "Nope." She answered simply without looking at him. It was rare that she did go. She was invisible to the class anyway, but she managed to keep her grades up. Especially in history. But Lelouch would be her reason for going from now on "Why?" Their calm conversation-like air seemed to return "Guess we have the same bad school habits.." He grinned. Lelouch too? This brought a smile to her face. A little something in common, it was about time "I guess. Here, look at this." She turned it in his direction so he could see the picture she took. He was totally clueless, not until he saw the picture, he blinked two times before reacting violently. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He attempted to snatch the cellphone.

Seemed he was fully awake now. She began to laugh, holding the phone away from him "No! No touchy, a dear friend gave me the picture--" Lie "and she's making shirts with your pretty face and selling them to the entire female student body!!" That part was true. Lola grinned widely. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He blushed like crazy, and groaned with disbelief. "And that's not funny." It was SO funny! He just couldn't see the humor because it was about him. Really, now it seemed like they'd been friends for a long time, the way she was playing with him. Lola quieted down and held the phone out to him, showing Lelouch the picture again "C'mon…it's a nice picture, huh?" Lola's eyes slowly faded back to green, an innocent smile played across her lips. How long have they been red? He immediately snatched the gadget out of her hands and quickly clicked keys on how to delete the image. "No! Meanie!" She was about to reach out and snatch it back but remembered that she'd emailed it to herself already. Lola leaned back on the couch, smirking confidentally. He deleted the said _stupid_ image and held a triumphant smile as he reached Lola's phone back to her.


	7. Cause and effect

"The picture has already been sent and is on it's way to becoming a huge hit with the ladies, I cannot wait for you to see the finished product." She admitted, Lola wasn't just going to let him believe what he wanted. It was better to let him know the truth. Honestly, he was cute either flustered or happy. His victory smile faded after a while, followed by a snort as he crossed his arms, giving up on her. "Fine, do anything you want. I'll just convince the president to make another evil plan for those girls not to buy your disgusting t-shirts." He shrugged his shoulders, thinking of a way to thwart this_ 'I, myself, can do something, like the Geass, but Milly-san doesn't need force. I know her.'_ Lelouch wouldn't let anything like this get spread around if he could help it. But it's Lola we're talking about, if she can get Lelouch to admit he's Zero, anything else is totally possible"What if my little idea is successful? I could also convince her to help me. She could get a cut of the profit, I'm not in it for the money. Besides, I'm cute...if it's not the money she'll want..there's always other things I could do."

 With the way this was sounding, Lola winked and it all somehow started sounding more perverted. Well, it _is_ what she meant. It's the effect she was setting and it worked "You sounded like you have an old man's spirit inside you..." He blinked for a moment... "..definitely sounds like Milly-san herself." '_I think I should stop mingling with perverted girls from now on..…'_ It was his thought, and probably a good one. She stopped immediately, eyes wide with her mouth hanging open. Lola always thought that saying was funny until it was used on her just now. It was so unexpected she couldn't think of a thing else to do but stare at Lelouch in disbelief. It was a shock to her "...............!!!" She had no such spirit inside of her. That was certainly the weirdest thing she'd ever heard. Being called a pervert was fine, but that was crossing the line. He stood up from lying, and randomly fixed his bangs as he spoke, "Sorry about that. " It took her a bit to respond ".........I'm actually not the one taking offense to that, so there's no need to apologize. My father was an old man before he died and he was in no way perverted, and if he was he hid it very well. I, however, could announce it to the whole school and still not care, I'd rather be called a pervert than a girl with spirit of an old man. Really, I would. The most important thing though is does Lulu enjoy my company less because I'm a little perverse?"

 She stopped and awaited his answer _'I wasn't kidding about those other methods, though.' _No lie. No lie. Lelouch shook his head, his bangs swaying about his face "There are times I really can't think of anything to defend myself from everyone, so I use mean words to make them stop. It's my nature, get used to it. But for now I apologize, since it's our first day of meeting each other.." He put his feet on the ground, stood up and walked on the hall, going to the kitchen. Upon reaching the wooden table at the kitchen, he immediately pulled out a chair, sat on it and slumped his head on he table before sighing hard and long. He was still staring blankly at the wood so close to his face, before his eyes slowly closed. Lola silently watched him as he walked off _'He never answered me..' _She could easily get used to it, it might even be fun getting used to it. It'd be fun saying mean things back, not too mean though. All the while she'd been thinking, Lelouch had fallen back to sleep.

 "Hmm.." Since Lelouch seemed to be drifting off again, Lola went off elsewhere. Just exploring, looking around the whole place, digging into whatever she could. It's sort of what she wanted to do the second she got in, of course not letting Lelouch know. Lola had stumbled into a room and found something, something....important. It was....mostly black "No way...he just keeps it around like this? Ah! Quick, I have to do something..." She immediately took a pen and some paper and scribbled a note on it. Pretty much just saying 'See you tomorrow..'. Lola took off the top to her uniform and wrapped it around the thing she found and tied it so it looked more like a ball, so now her bikini top could be seen "Oh...who cares, I sprint like a gazelle anyway." She quickly turned back and ran downstairs to Lelouch's kitchen and left the note on his table, then she was gone. Once Lola was back in her room, she unwrapped the thing she'd found in Lelouch's room. Zero's cape. His cape! It was sleek, black and certainly had this regal allure to it, like Lelouch's hair. Her mind trailed for a bit, until soon she realized it was getting late and she had to change and maybe return Lelouch's cape. After a long while, finally he had enough nap for that afternoon.

 He stretched his arms upward and yawned, and he noticed a paper on the table. He picked it up. _Probably this is from Lola. How rude, leaving without permission. _He paused for a moment. _Well, I left her alone in the living room anyway. _He looked at the clock- it was already five o'clock. He received a call from one of his men from Black Knights and he had to meet them immediately. Quickly, he went to his room for his Zero outfit. The mask, the shirt and suit. Everything was in place except for one thing and it took him some time looking for it. His mind screamed '_And where did that damn cape go??! Just when I needed it, damn…'_There was a knock at his front door, there was someone, waiting for him to answer. They had something he wanted, needed, it was just a matter of what he was willing to let them do to get it back. It looked like Lola, only wearing a short, black skirt with a long-sleeved, red sweater. Her eyes were equally red, a fiery kind of red and her hair was down, not in the usual pigtails. She wasn't going to do anything...too bad to him. Lelouch easily got irritated to hear that annoying knock on the main door. Just when he was so busy looking for the stupid cape. He gave up and faced that whoever it is outside. It wouldn't be an easy conversation. He opened the door, with his brows meeting up since he's already pissed "...Where are you going Lelouch?" She asked, her back facing the door. Lola had turned the second she heard footsteps. "Just calm down, ok? You must be frantic enough as it is already, right? Listen to me, I'm going to come with you if I give you the cape, alright? Say no and I'll either report you or set the cape on fire. You have three options, Lelouch." She just cut right to the chase, she wasn't pussyfooting --

((Funny word, huh?))---

around. She really wanted him to let her go with him. She just wanted to see. No one knew her anyway. Lelouch couldn't take this. He let out a sigh. And a long, painful one. "I got the fourth option." He shut the door on her, hard. Lola normally wouldn't flinch at the sound, but she did. She muttered quietly to herself "...Stupid, I have your cape...and you call me rude." She remained outside his door, waiting. She couldn't go without him and he couldn't go without his cape. He might look silly without it. Hell, we all know he would Behind the closed door, Lelouch called Ougi and told the guy that Zero couldn't come due to "_an emergency regarding his other alliances"_ so the Black Knights would be paralyzed for the night. He cut the call and again sighed inwardly '_What a troublesome life I have here.... Sigh.…' _He felt Lola was still outside, so he re-opened the door, this time with a blank face "Where's my damn cape Lola?" She pouted slightly "Can I go with you next time you go out as Zero?"

Lola wanted to know first before she gave him anything, and how kind of him to use her name instead of just asking for the cape as she expected him to. It was really his fault his cape was with her in the first place. Also, she wasn't sure he HAD used her name before "Again I'll say this... NO." He reached his hand before her, "Now give me my cape, right now." She didn't even turn to look him, nor did she hand him the cape because she wasn't holding it. She'd put it somewhere close, though. Lola was just going to stubbornly stand there, quiet. Not answering nor responding to his question was insulting, and he had gotten mad this time, and raised his voice a bit "Just tell me where you hid my damn cape and I'll get it myself if you're not going to hand it to me!!" Still no response from her, she wanted to go with him.

He should know that, and she wasn't going to back down. Lelouch knew what he had to say to get his cape back. This could end as easily as it started _'...Why must you raise your voice? I hate that..'_ He sighed after receiving no comment from her. He's gotten too annoyed that day, and he thought he had enough "Fine, keep the cape. But I will never ever include civilians in my war. Go home now." He was shutting the door, and glanced at her for a while, one more time before closing it fully. Lola turned to look back at the door before walking off "...Now _I_ have to find it." She eventually did find it again and neatly folded it then placed it the gift box she'd conveniently let nearby. It was left on Lelouch's doorstep before she actually went back to her place "What's the point of keeping it, Lulu? I'm not gonna use it." He, Lelouch, was in his room, on his bed, face slumped on his pillow while his hand on the side with a woman's white clothing, probably C.C.'s '_That woman, what's the point of pushing herself in it? I can't be a babysitter worrying about her while in the battle. Sheesh…_' But, the important thing would be that he'd be worried. Stress killed him this time...

"Hmm?"Once she'd gotten to her room a few packages had arived for her. The shirts were done that quick? "I guess I was a little mean today, this oughta cheer him up. I'll do it tomorrow though." She was thinking back on what he said, just what was he thinking when he said it? "Does he consider C.C. a civilian? Probably not, since she's involved. The girl can't really die, that's another thing..--Oh, I forgot to tell him about that.." Lola's condition was similar with a few minor alterations, she held no power. All she could do was live. He didn't want to wait for his sister and their helper to come home. He immediately drifted into the dreamworld- for the third time that day, and that was unusual. Well at least he had enough sleep after drastic battle weeks. Maybe his sleepiness is Lola's doing _No civilians allowed... in my rebellion..._ He mumbled in his sleep.

 In Lola's room, she was sleepy again so she showered, brushed her hair, ate and snuggled up with her Cheese-kun in bed under the covers. The very one C.C.'d gotten for her "First thing if I wake up before the first class, Sleepy-Lulu shirts will be on sale. Wait...what's a reasonable price?" She never really did think of it, she just went to sleep with it on her mind. Of course, when she was determined to do things like this, she eventually got it done. Lola didn't dream much that night.

 The following morning, Lola got up bright and early, she'd gotten a few girls to help her set up a stand and the shirts were selling like mad, girls were clamoring all around to get a hold of one of Lola's 'Sleepy-Lulu' Shirts. That's actually what it said on the back. She climbed on top of the table, wearing a tight fitting Lulu shirt herself along with uniform skirt, speaking into a megaphone "Come one, come all ladies~! It's not a big price to pay to have the sweet sleeping face of Lelouch Lamperouge on a shirt! Hurry! Before they're sold out....or before he gets here." She waved a shirt around in the air and flung it into the crowd and the sea of girls cheered, for whatever reason _'Lelouch...I did this to cheer you up, don't be upset. I say this even though I know you will be.'_

 She went on shouting "Come on! He's cute, you know you want one~!" When he woke up...Lelouch was cramming to make it on time to the first period, but before anything else, he assured his extra Zero costumes were in a very secured place; his mask hidden inside his school bag. Didn't need another Lola-related mishap like that happening again. After checking the second time, he rushed to out of their residence going to the other building. He was looking at his wrist watch, wondering if he could still check the underwater system of the academy like the president instructed him a minute ago on the phone. He suddenly noticed a pile, no, a crowd of screaming people, mostly girls, and purchasing something. When he saw the item being sold out, his face became pale. He even loosened his grip on his school bag. '_What in the world is this.......?' _She didn't see Lelouch just yet, but went on doing things that would provoke him in some way, like singing "Lulu shirt, Lulu shirt, how we love the Lulu shirt. Pay a small price, it won't hurt~~" And she went on with this, making rhymes as she went along singing about the shirt

 "Dear god, I hope this doesn't stop..-Oh wait, you'll be late for class. Hmmm, guess you'll just have to buy quickly, huh? I'm wearin' this shirt as my nightie. Sleepy Lulu night gowns will be sold in a few days. Not as cute as the original, but still cute." The excited girls became even louder, if possible "Damn! You're breaking a sound barrier!" Without thinking further, Lelouch clashed through the crowd just to face the one who did all that; and he was no longer surprised to see that it was _her_. "Oi," his initial call, "You're making such noise on campus. Haven't you been oriented on rules and regulations of this school? Stop this, as the vice-chairman of the Student Council I order, or I'll send you to the Guidance Office." Guidance, lord knew she needed some, and though Lola respected his title she would not let him stop this so soon "Get from where you are Lulu, you can easily see up my skirt. Also girls, shirts from here on out are free. Get to class." The girls pushed past Lelouch to grab what shirts were left on the table. Grabbing shaking, yelling, screaming is what was going on and Lola got off the table before someone got the chance to accidentally knock her over "Hmmmm, I better head to class, too." She'd come back and clean up later, maybe just skip out of class early. Lola abandoned the little stand and headed off for class. Of course didn't leave the earnings behind. One of her maids took it to her room, being careful not to be seen. The girls would rush off after claiming their treasure, trampling said 'pretty boy' in the process. He ate all of the girls' dirt, like they ignored his presence there- or yes, they **did** ignore him- and minutes later, he found himself alone on the ground with the stand. He sighed hard, scratched his head as he, again, glanced as his watch "I think I'll faint right at this moment...." He quickly dialed Milly Ashford's number as he walked going to his class. On her way to class, Lola was laughing feeling ever-so victorious

 "Ahahahahaha! Lelouch, this time you couldn't do anything to stop me!! Though it's not like the first time which was last night. Whatever, you were unsuccessful in stopping me and I feel great!" She threw both her hands up in the air "I wonder what he's up to now." "I'll check it at lunch time, Chairman... Yes, thanks," and he cut off the call just before he reached his section. He peaked inside, good thing their professor was not yet there. Rivalz, council's male secretary saw him and he was again yanked in- pulled by his uniform. Lola was laughing, boasting really "I know, it just came to me~! Don't worry, if I'm caught you still get to keep them." She was chatting it up with a group of her customers. It was the first time she talked to someone in a classroom, she liked it "Yes, Yes. After the night gown, maybe I'll get another picture and make a hoodie and whatever pops into my supporters' head. You girls can help me out with it okay. Oh, let the student council know, so they can get a cut of this if they want." Lelouch was in pure blush: almost all of his classmates- including Shirley, especially Shirley- had the shirt purchased, and they'd been loud about obtaining it. They now started to support Lola's further merchandises _Rivalz: I pity you, Lelouch-kun, being so popular like this! Man, too bad I ran out of : WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!?_

Lola turned and saw the one person that this was really about. After all, it was his face on the shirt "Hey Lulu, how's your morning been?" She asked, winking flirtatiously, knowing very well it's been...not the best. Because of her. He hid his face by placing his right hand over his forehead, bowing a bit. "Be back in a bit girls. Business associate." She rose from her seat and trotted over to Lelouch's side wearing a puppy-dog pout on her face "Dearest Lelouch, why do you avoid me? I tried to cheer you up because of...what I did to you last night." She embraced him, just a little, not leaning into a full hug. Lola was being a total sweetie, the cute was an act to get everyone looking. Some were probably making videos of this with their cellphones "I felt bad about last night, do night be upset with Lola too much, please~?" He gently pushed her away, just a bit, for her not to see him blushing, or she might tease him again "Look, you think _this_ will make me happy? Yourself, maybe.. but I don't find this amusing..."

"..What could Lola do to make Lelouch happy? I will do...whatever it is.." She scooted back closer to him and got on her tippy-toes to whisper in his ear "Lola will do anything you ask of her.." She was probably planting the seeds of a fanbase right now. Both male and female classmates had their eyes glued to the scene, light chatter could be heard. Lelouch then crossed his arms, must be upset Lola had sort of won this one "A public apology, and they'll return everything they purchased will do. You'll set those t-shirts on fire afterwards." Lola sighed heavily and loudly, shoulders sagging and back slouching before speaking again

 "Man! Why did I say I'd do anything?!Oh..." She took out her phone and sent a text message to one girl who'd bought the shirt and suddenly a beep followed by disappointed groan was heard from the other side of the room, the in a few seconds this sounds repeated but in different tones and voices. Seems the text to return the shirts spread pretty fast "I'll dispose of them properly. No burning." She closed the phone of hers and tuckied it away as she climbed up on yet another table "My sincerest apologies everyone. The shirts you bought earlier, yes, you may have loved them but Lulu did not. I really should have taken this into consideration before I started because I didn't have permission. It is his face. He could've sued me for that. So girls..and guys later after classes are done, drop the shirts by my place, okay? Now as for Lelouch, I knew this would happen and I should have though of your feelings on this first. I'm really sorry about all of this and I hope you're not mad about last night anymore. I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, really sorry. Ok?" Of course were chattering about what she meant by last night, hopefully no perverted thoughts came to mind. Lola got down from the table and fully embraced Lelouch this time.

But just because he stopped my operation is no reason to be mad. He's the original and he's real. We still love him, right?" Each and every single person responded 'Yes.' "Good. Chat amongst yourselves, as you were. Happy now?" An amused smile curled at the corner of his lips "Have I told you how much I appreciate obedient angels like you?" Lelouch pinched her cheek, "And don't hug so much, you're attracting malicious devils around here. Wait a minute, why don't you make those t-shirts drop at my place instead?" Those words 'obedient angel' were running through her mind, and for once the word 'obedient' didn't feel like a bad thing. Lola blushed a bit as he pinched her cheek "No, you haven't told me. What do you mean malicious devils?" She started up a text, yet again. Since it didn't have to say much, no sounds from the students were heard, just the phones and it moved a lot faster "What're you going to do with them?" Such a sweet sense of victory is what he was feeling right now "I'll make sure I'll burn them later..." He grinned. "I'll just pay for the expenses you made if you want to." Lola tried not to respond sadly "Oh, I see. No, you don't have to.." She was a little disappointed that all had to end so fast, but maybe Lelouch would let her keep some of it for herself? "Lulu, if everyone gives up theirs do I have to also? I made extra-pretty ones especially for me, do they get thrown in the fire, too?" She was pretty much pleading 'no' with a sad face and some people were still watching them. He scratched his head while Rivalz behind him was trying not to laugh loud. Seemed that the council secretary had a little idea of what would Lelouch do with the t-shirts "Fine, keep those ones--" He glared at her "Just promise me, **never** try to sell them again or I'll set the whole girls' dorm on fire." Their female classmates violently reacted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I won't, calm down. Smile."

The sad face quickly faded. A class act, if she did say so herself "Now, I have a question. Since I have the only nightgown version of this, can I at least model it for the girls so they'll see what could have been? Or...would rather I model it for you?" Lola turned to Rivalz and mouthed the words 'It's see through.' Only he could see, not Lelouch. The girls may have seen it too, and they didn't seem opposed to the idea at all. She'd already seemed to have made a bunch of friends out of them and this would just attach them to her more. No one got to take pictures, though. She's not crazy like that. Rivalz winked at her, the others hid their giggles, and all Lelouch did was rest his chin over his hand.

"Fine, whatever. Do anything, just don't drag me into it." In her mind, she could see a visual of her own hand with her fingers crossed "Never again, Lulu. I promise from the bottom of my heart. So, I will model the nightgown for you later on, yes?" She turned away from Rivalz and the others and back to Lelouch, smiling innocently "Lulu is not mad anymore?" Lelouch didn't answer "Oi," he called. He didn't wait for her to turn back to face him again, "Still, I want some of those t-shirts on my place, hear that?" Lola nodded slowly, pigtails swaying. Anything she did made those twin, chocolate tails of hers sway "Yes, my dear friend Lelouch. Now bend down to my level a little, ok? I want to tell you a little secret about me, something that..may sound familiar." She wagged her finger, motioning for him to come closer. He blinked for a moment, before complying without any further comment. Lelouch just bent down to her, meeting her eye-to-eye so she could accomplish whatever it is she wanted. She wanted him, not in a totally perverted way! There was no secret, she just gave him a kiss on the cheek. In front of the entire class, not to mention every new-found Lelouch fangirl. Thanks to Lola. Not to mention a few girls who had an interest in Lola and not Lelouch. In an admiring way, of course.

 _'Huh, that went better than expected.' _Lelouch immediately inched a bit after that unexpected act, and he had to bow down once more to hide his face; he was surely boiling with a deep blush. Despite it, he still tried act cool, grunted at the sudden frantic fan girls and Rivalz, and the bell rang. She thought to herself as she watched him, and smiled gently _'Hm, It's almost as if he's bowing to me. But, I know it's not that at all..' _Lola turned back the audience, smirking and blew a kiss. She knew they enjoyed the show. It was just a matter of time before _her_ fans started hounding her to do more things like this "Have fun, Lulu?" His face was till flushed, as far as anyone knew "What's with 'have fun' there?" He sounded mad, he's not though. All of their classmates immediately went to their chairs as their professor entered the classroom.


	8. History's favorite nightie

FINALLY!!! I know, you're like.."OMG! It took L.B. SO friggin' long to get up her next awesomest chapter of this stuff!!" Well, here it is. ^___^ Happy Thanksgiving loyal readers. Hope yours goes...a lot better than mine started out. Wanna know what that's all about? Get this full story and more at 11. ~News going to commercial music~

* * *

For the next, painfully long 3 hours of Britannia history, which in Lola's opinion wasn't even worth ONE hour, Lola was going out of her mind. She couldn't even fall asleep!! That was most grueling. Not to mention they were going over their lasted exam. Easy, but still painful. Once the class was over it was lunch time. Lelouch wasted no time getting to the rooftop

Rooftop. At last, it was all his this time, for now, at least. He sighed hard, as he again looked at his latest world history exam grade. 79%. He was a little upset about the score_. 'Almost there, just another percent more_.' He thought t himself before Lola came onto the scene. Somehow, she always knows where he is, huh? Lola had stepped onto the roof, not looking upset or joyful. She didn't want to brag about her score, nor would she feel bad or good if Lelouch did worse or better. She just knew he'd be up here "Let me see." Lelouch folded the paper in half and sighed before piling his arms on the rails before him and slumped his forehead. Lola blinked when she saw this, still no emotion being shown "Now don't do that, all I want to do is see. After I see your paper I'll just go if you don't want me here, okay?" To this, Lelouch responded dryly "I now realize that you're someone who loves surprising and frightening people." He handed her his exam paper. "Here, laugh at it if you want. I still got semi-finals to fix that disgusting grade." '_If only I can abandon my rebellion job.…' _If only he could, but not only were many Japanese people and the Black Knights counting on him, but the crazy brunette with him on the roof. Lola started laughing, but not because of Lelouch's paper "Oh, you're just now figuring that out? It's kinda fun for me. Why? Is that a bad thing?" She smiled looking down at his paper, finally "Why would I laugh at this? It's not as bad as it could be. As for semi-finals...I could help with that. I'm good with history." He answered in a plain tone. "Wow, really, congratulations. I'm also good at it..." He paused for a moment. ".. well, I _used_ to be..."

Lola sighed "Uh-huh..." She held her paper up next to his, just comparing answers. Which ones he got and which ones he didn't "Didn't have to congratulate me. I wasn't looking to get one. It bothers me.." He looked at her and slumped his head on his folded arm. "Oh don't be too shy. History is such an interesting topic and besides, you cannot get into college without having yourself excel in it so, yeah, I congratulate you." She looked up from the papers at him "I know that, it's just the word. Hearing 'good job' it fine with me. I just did something anyone could do without ever trying. Nothing to congratulate me for, really." She held his paper out to him, smiling. "Here. But history is interesting, I guess. It seems to repeat itself a lot and you have to wonder 'why are they making the same mistake someone else did before?'...." He snatched the paper from her hand, "Fine, but I don't want to talk about anything about history right now." He switched position and again leaned forward on the rail. "And what are you doing up here anyway?" "Looking for you. Just had a feeling you'd be up here." She tilted her head to the side "Why?" It'd be easy for her to understand if he wanted her gone "This is my private sanctuary actually. Only I got the keys to get in here. '_Now I am wondering if the chairman had the duplicates and made this place a public one without my consent…_' "... Never mind." It was his own fault for leaving the door unlocked. She sort of followed him, anyway. "Hm." Lola slowly turned away to leave. Private sanctuary is something she understood. It's Lulu's special alone time now, huh? Almost too quick did he speak again "But you can stay if you want to..." He didn't inquire himself to look back at her, and still staring at the verdant part of the city afar. Lola quickly turned on her heel as if she were just planning to walk in a circle in the first place. She returned to her spot behind Lelouch "What's on your mind?" He responded in a different tone, letting the girl know she wouldn't get to know anything "Of course you can't read it. And I can't tell you either." She frowned lightly and asked "Why can't you tell me?" Lelouch frowned as well "Why should I?" And Lola asked again "Why shouldn't you?" He should have something else to occupy himself with, but Lola insisted on sticking around "Everything inside my mind is private; I and I alone can know it." Though Lola would agree, she couldn't help but find it unfair.

He'd tell C.C. things, but not her? ".....I guess that's fair." She took a few steps closer to Lelouch and stood next to him and, just for fun, leaned a little over the railing and looked down at the few students roaming. He looked at his wrist watch, and dialed a number on his cellphone. It was Ougi, one of his Black Knight members. After a few moments of listening to the man's report, he answered him. "Fine, I'll be on my way." He held the call and immediately walked going out of the rooftop. She turned her head to see Lelouch on his phone and leaving "...I'm guessing it's not Student Council stuff, huh? Can I at least stick around for a while until you leave since I can't go with you?" Lola watched him take a few steps before following after. "It won't take long. You should return to the classroom." He spoke, moving his mouth away from the phone "I did what I needed to do and if it won't take long, why go back to class? Even if I wanted to.." Lola smiled _'What's up with him? It's not like I'll follow him, or listen too carefully. Besides, I've been doing this for years, I can come up with any good reason to do what I want or have someone do something. Wow, I sound manipulative.' _"Why are you questioning a lot when you know I won't be interested in answering them?" He reached the rooftop door. "Don't. Follow. Okay?" It her mind, Lola was scowling, probably still begging Lulu to let her follow _'Eh, it's as if he can already predict my actions. Why fight it if it's only him.' _She folded her arms across her chest, pouting as she watched him "Fine, I won't! Will I be able to know anything when you get back?" Not very likely. His shoulders shrugged- he chuckled. "Like I'll tell it to anyone like a fairytale..." He shut the door close. "Peh!" Lola stuck her tongue out at the closed door "Stupid boy. Well, I'm still not going back to class." Time went by in a while and eventually, Lola had long wandered off to Lelouch's room with a surprise for him. Lelouch had become Zero in a matter of minutes and had gone to the Black Knight's call as he said he would. With his Zero costume and C.C. at his back, Lelouch again went back to his second life as Britannia's number one enemy. This time they only planned their next attack, but time by time The Black Knights' leader was quite uncomfortable, with continuous orders of checking their hideout if there were presence of any civilians sneaking in. '_ just hope she did mean that she won't come by..'_After his nerves were calmed time after time. Lelouch went on with Ougi, Kallen, Tamaki, and the other members, of course, planning the attack. Everyone of the were completely trusting him on this, now wouldn't be the best time for Lola to be there. Lola was still at Ashford Academy...this time. Lucky Lelouch. She, too, has getting prepared for something. She did promise she would wear it for him. And since he wasn't there, he couldn't stop her from undressing and putting on the night gown on in his room "I wonder if he'll be surprised.." She still had her underwear on so it wouldn't be too big of a surprise. Or maybe, he really was that innocent..

Chances were that he was, so she'd have to act as innocent as possible, so as not to cause him to faint from a massive nosebleed. Right after the planning, Zero immediately disappeared in their hideout, and he was back being Lelouch Lamperouge and attend his physics class. He had to take that subject seriously recently. First he went to his room to keep his Zero things and get his school bag. Only that his body hairs raised to discover that there was Lola again- "Oh! Lulu~! You're back. Was everything taken care of?" She took hold of the sides of her gown and curtsied "You were right, that didn't take long." "A-And what are you... doing in here?" He fumbled while talking- it was only noontime and someone's wearing a nightgown, in front of him. He shouldn't be surprised by now- the green-haired witch was only wearing a swim-suit like outfit when she's around- but seeing something different from the usual still shocked him a little. "I thought you discarded that ridiculous plan!" Lola shook her head, hair moving freely. She'd taken them out of their respected pigtails "I'm in here to show it to you and you never said I couldn't, so I did it anyway. Besides, I look cute in it. Or is it sexy, since you can see my panties?" She spun around before checking herself out. Her underwear was white, but it seemed pink-ish through the transparent fabric of the gown "You like it?" Lelouch closed his eyes, crossed his arms and again had his bratty attitude. "You exert efforts in wearing that and sneaking into my room just to show that to me? Fine, I'll give credits to that effort. But next time, please, stop having those surprises. You might kill me with heart attack." Lola found the need to correct him quickly "Actually, no. I changed _in_your room, so I snuck in first. I gotta say, the way you stuttered was wonderful." She ran both hands through her hair before letting them fall and rest at her sides "A heart attack? Wouldn't want that. I've seen that happen to someone before.....twice, not fun. So, ok! I'll tone it down on the surprises, Lelouch. May I have a hug?" He raised her arms to him, clearly expecting a 'yes'. "After a surprise attack, here you go asking for a hug." He sighed. "Fine. Only a hug. Okay?" She smiled softly "Yes, only a hug." She took a step closer and slowly wrapped her arms around him, holding him close "You've never willingly given me a hug before, Lulu." Here comes the denial "It's only for now though. I just like the idea that you're being obedient, that's all.." See? There it is. What part of this is her obedience? Lola smiled and she tightened her hold around his waist, just a little more "Well, I'll be more obedient to make you happy, then. But at the same time do things to entertain myself and see you blush. Sound good~ ?" A small blush tinted Lelouch's cheeks. Almost as if Lola'd asked for it "So, you're entertained to see me blush? Enchanting..." Lola giggled against him "...You look cute, that's why. Of course, it's nice when you're bratty but I prefer your blushing to that." She spoke as if she were choosing her favorite fruit and all the while she had not yet released him from the hug yet.

She knew he'd ask her to let go soon, but she was comfortable like this. It felt right to him Lelouch like this. "Really amusing..." He paused from commenting the other, instead he put his hand over her head, and smiled "And you're already done with the hug right now, aren't you?" She sighed heavily "Yeah, yeah.." She removed her arms from around him but her smile remained"I have to change. We're still going back to class, right? I might cause a riot if they see me dressed like this." Lola was joking, of course, but she would only wear this for Lelouch. He put his finger on his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm.. do you really have to change? I mean, you can cut classes today, with me." What had gotten into the leader of the Black Knight's so suddenly? It's as if he were reading her mind. That's exactly what she wanted to do! Her lips curved to form a smile as her eyes widened and seemed to be sparkling with joy "I would really enjoy that. Besides, I do look good in this, right?" A thought occurred to her, probably wrong, and her cheeks suddenly went red and she began to giggle, wrapping her arms around herself to hide what she could of her chest "Oh~~! So Lelouch doesn't want me to change **because** of the nightie, huh? And you say I'm the pervert.." He just smiled, and quickly held up his cellphone and clicked for a picture. _Click!_Oh, the dreaded, humiliating click. She blushed furiously, wide, unhappy eyes staring at the cell phone in his hand. What? WHAT?! She should have known something like this would happen, but this is Lelouch...!!--No, no, still should've expected this. She forgot he had one of those. Lola attempted to snatch the phone from his hand, to prevent...anything like...what she did to him "W-what the hell, Lulu?! Don't you dare send that to anyone!!" She knew this could very well be some form of revenge. This cruel karma. Lelouch was tall enough to just raise his hand for her not to get it. He held an evil grin on his lips, like he was teasing her. "Oh come on. At least it's not a stolen shot like you did to me. Be happy, at least." Her mind raged _'Damn it! Why was he born taller?!!'_"Ugh!.." She was calming herself down just a bit, folding her arms across her chest "True. But you could send it to any one. Even your funny friend who was with you earlier. What's his name? Rivalz. And if you share it with him, he'll most likely spread the picture all around campus. Exposing my beautiful body to every human male here! When it was originally only to be seen by you; I could blame you for this. I could say you forced me to do it. Admit it, would it really look right if a surprise picture was taken of a cute girl like me, dressed like this, in your room? It would seem you were trying to take advantage of me! Since I've exposed your face to every girl and...they pretty much love me, they'd gang up on you because I'd say something like…she paused for a second, putting on the most sad, pitiful expression on she could think of and spoke again "I didn't want to, you guys. I really didn't. I thought I could trust him. I thought he'd be nice because he's part of the Student Council and that he was really handsome. But, he just...he just.." She was acting the part well. Sounding like an emotionally damaged victim, her voice cracking at the end, like she was about to cry. She stopped to speak normally, smirking "I don't want that to happen. You don't need to be labeled as a pervert. Plus, that'd make every other council member look bad, right?" He folded his cellphone, "And who told you I'd spread this like you did?"

It was place in his chest pocket inside his uniform and walked closer to her. "What made you think I'd share to everyone what I'd seen exclusively to me today? Like I'd be gullible to fall for a fake cry..." He had a point "I was just saying what COULD happen, if you were to just let Rivalz see. HE would be the one to spread it, Lulu. Of course you wouldn't fall for a fake cry, but everyone else would. It all could or could not happen, depending what you would do." She looked up at him, both the smirk and blush had faded when she noticed how close he was, since she was already close "So, what will you do with it?" He smirked that cocky smirk of his "Hmm... true... Rivalz would surely worship me after I trade this for three free pepperoni pizza." He chuckled. "But I won't, since as you said, this is for ME, right?" His hand reached out for her long hair, and let it slip over his long fingers. "Do you want some reward, then.. Lola?" She had an idea in mind of what he meant, but at the risk of looking stupid she, instead, answered "Reward for what?" She wasn't thinking about what he was saying anymore, Lola was looking at his hand touching her hair. He smiled at her cute innocence, and even before the last strands of hair completely fell, he pulled it gently before walking away from her and went to pick up his bag. "Class begins in twenty minutes." He was soon going to head out. "Oh! We're going?" If they were, she'd have to get changed quick. Lola didn't even really want to go back, if it wasn't history or something athletic she wanted nothing to do with it _'Lulu~! Saying things like that and then talking about school. Were you saying what I think you were saying?'_Lelouch asked "Do I have to wait for you to be dressed?" while not looking at her and walked straight toward the door. "No, you just go on ahead, Lelouch." It wouldn't take long. When he asked that she'd already started taking it off so she could slip back into her school uniform really quick. Without any second thought, Lelouch exited the room, not paying attention to anything around him. He headed first to the council office to see if anyone of their classmates is still there, before finally coming out of the building. Lola was rushing out of his room soon after, still, he was unaware. He wasn't in their classroom. He went straight to the rooftop with his book and he would spend the whole afternoon there, probably. Lola just sat quietly in her seat as class went on, only pretending to pay attention to what the teacher was saying _'Lelouch Lamperouge, tonight...your face is my canvas. You're going to be a pink-spotted, black-freckled kitty cat when I am done with you. How dare you leave in a classroom like this?!'_It seemed like forever until this class ended. She immediately went back to her quarters and didn't return to class for the next period. She was busy plotting against her friend, muttering his name every now and then. After his little book, he checked his student diary for his next period. Economics. He sighed and kept his notes. He dialed that usual delivery number."Yes, pepperoni pizza please... Lelouch Lamperouge, Ashford Academy, the same building, sir." He immediately went back to the clubhouse. "Ah! All this plotting, I forgot to go back for my nightie~!" Lola stuck around on her bed to procrastinate--finish writing her next move on Lelouch, if she just left it like this the thought would have faded when she got back to it. When she left her room she just started off walking. Why? She smelled pizza, pepperoni if she was smelling correctly. She saw a man had just arrived carrying that wonderful, square box containing the goodness. Without a second thought she followed him to where he was delivering it to. He hadn't gone to his room yet, he was staying on the living room instead, watching some boring television shows. He heard a doorbell. No doubt, it was already his pizza. '_I have to take this chance while C.C. is gone for a while..'_Lelouch opened the door for the delivery man, with him was his credit card. The guy had stopped at Lelouch's place. Well, what do you know? Lola was just thinking of coming here not too long ago! _'Leaves me in class and orders pizza! Oh! I will put make-up on this boy!!'_She spoke aloud this time "Is it possible for me sneak in after him before he closes the door?" She thought for a second before walking up to the pizza delivery guy and standing behind him. Seemingly glaring at Lelouch, just slightly _'No. Just let myself be seen.' _She could never be TOO mad at the boy. When Lelouch received the box in his hands, he was sure that he saw someone behind the pizza man. He sighed. '_I wonder why I'm not surprised at all…' _The delivery boy bowed down to bid farewell, and as he left, Lelouch was still glaring at Lola, pizza box firmly handed on his both hands. After a few seconds, he turned around to walk away, he left the door open though. Of course the raging sea inside Lola's called a mood calmed when he left but the door was still open. He wasn't too nice about it, but he was going to let her in, so it was fine…..sort of. _'Now why was he glaring at me? I have a reason, but what about him?' _Lola followed after him through the open door and closed it behind her "Not planning on going back to class?" It was easy to see he wasn't planning on it "I never found Economics interesting."

His only answer as he sat on the couch, placing the square box on the center table. "Yeah. I agree.." Lola followed and took a seat next to Lelouch on the couch "You ditched me." He didn't open the box for a while, ignoring the last thing she said as he get the remote control and turned the TV off. Just as Lola expected, she half-whispered "....Nothing to say." _'As if I were expecting something anyway...' _She didn't take her gaze away from him for a second. Staring would not help her read his mind but it was better than just sitting there doing nothing. "So.." he started with a blank tone as he rested his back on the couch. "...what are you up to this time? I'll advance this one: this pizza is MINE." Lola ignore his tone, because it wasn't bothering her at all. She liked his tone "Just being a good girl. It's alright. I didn't want any pizza anyway." She looked away from him and to the pizza _'Baka...'_ Ooh, name-calling. Inward name-calling, though. He showed a doubtful smile. "Right, a _good_ girl this time. Fascinating..." He picked up another book, placed his feet on the table- inches away from the square pizza box- and started reading. Like she was not there. Lola didn't say anything. No smart remark, comeback, only turned her head to look away from him _'Keep it up and I don't know how much longer this 'good girl' thing will last.'_ He turned the page, and he somehow noticed that she was pretty odd this time. The usual Lola- on his two days spent with her- was really noisy, blabbering everything she has and has not to say and... yeah, noisy. But she was quite silent. _Was she serious when she told me she's a good girl today? _It'd be a long time and take a couple weeks for Lelouch to adjust to Lola's open and hidden moods. She sat still, looking totally calm "How has your day been so far? You know, aside from anything I may have done to or around you." _'Why does this feel so difficult?! Eh....I don't think I __**can**__ be a good girl...'_Lelouch spoke

"The usual... killing time alone. I thought I can have this little box here all to myself since C.C. is no where to be found.. Then you came." He again turned the book to page 46 where he was reading it last. "Oh. Well, you have the pizza to yourself this time. Enjoy." She smiled kindly as she turned her gaze back towards him. He was reading. What book?

He suddenly chuckled, softly and he had paused from his reading. "You can have a slice or two if you want. After all, you are a good girl today. So different from the Lola I first met." She blinked, surprised "Really?" Different from the Lola he first met, huh? Lola could act in many different manners. Some more pleasant than others _'...You mean, when we just met I demanded that you buy me something to eat? And...I was pretty annoying?'_That was nothing short of the truth. It wasn't exactly the nicest way to meet someone but, they'd eventually get along as friends. Understanding each other more. He opened up the cover to reveal his pepperoni pizza, newly cooked as expected. But he didn't get any slice. "I'm giving you a free slice. Grab it now." Lola repeated these words in her head 'Giving', 'Free', why the sudden change? If she remembered correctly Lelouch said, when she came here, that the pizza was his. His alone. Lola blinked, looking at him curiously before finally taking a slice "Ok, I took a slice. Thank you..." She moved it up to her mouth and took a bite. His smile vanished all of the sudden, he was back to his usual cold character all at once and with his cold stare at the printed letters on his book he uttered, "And that's the first and the last thing you'll receive for free." Again, she thought _'First and last thing I get for free? Just what exactly does he mean by that?' _She didn't say anything, just leaned back against the couch and continued eating the pizza _'....Great. Silence. Just what I didn't need...'_ He continued reading, turned the page and again back to reading- it was really an eerie silence between them, and he was quite fine with it. At least, no other noise except his breathing, her breathing and other noises that come outside the clubhouse. All the while, in this silence, Lola was slowly…thinking herself to death _'...He doesn't seem to have a problem with this. It's driving me crazy though. It's usually so weird when no one has anything to say. The silence is something I'm not used to! I can't stand it for too long, nothing's even quiet when I'm going to sleep. I could just take my mind off of this by daydreaming...but....I can't even do that for too long in silence. Lelouch has a book. Lucky. What is he reading? Oh, I don't want to ask him now, it's too quiet in here.' _All while she was thinking this, she was staring directly at Lelouch, seeming to be in a daze. He side-glanced at her, he noticed her head was at his direction. She looked like she was dozed off and directly looking up at him. He shifted his head at her, his hand closing his book. He made a sound out of it. She had snapped out of it when she heard the sound of the book closing. Lola blinked multiple times, now aware of who she was looking at and smiled "What?" His cold demeanor remained when he answered "Seems like you died right there. As usual, daydreaming." Lelouch said as if he knew. Lola nodded, her smile growing wider "Yeah, it happens sometimes. Also, I wanted to ask what book you were reading." Now seemed like a good time to ask since the silence was broken and her 'good girl' act was still holding up. He blinked, his eyes narrowing afterwards. "World history. I have exams next week." Again, his least favorite subject.


	9. Time is sooo annoying!

Chap. 9 ladies and gents'. Now, I have the feeling you may be wondering. Lelouch's geass, he has it and he hasn't used it yet? And when/if he does, what for? Well...this fic is mostly on a first season standing point. I'll decide later if I should combine it with any r2-ness. Because, trust me, we're gonna need a second seasoning of Lola on this.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Lola and Lelouch got to together as much as they could, rather…Lola kept on finding or following him. It wasn't anything special, just became a regular thing. The same day, next week, after ditching, yet again, and Lola retrieving her night gown, Lelouch had separated himself from Lola from a tiny bit. It took him hours before he retired from his seemed endless reviews and looked out of the window. He saw running students- must be the football club having their practice. As the chairman said, he had to take care of the club funds for a while.. since his good friend was busy in the army and had no proper time in handling other clubs' financial matters. '_Fine, I'll have a break from being a Zero for a week, and be Lelouch Lamperouge for the rest of the days. Damn, having these dual lives is pathetic.' _With his bag on, he went out of the clubhouse and straight to the boys' dorm to talk about the upcoming school festival with the dorm representative. Lola, all alone in her little room had neither a C.C., a Kallen, nor a Milly to chat it up with so, with out much attention being paid, she picked a random name from her cell and sent a text to someone. The message read: 'I'm bored. Is there any type of event that's supposed to happen sometime soon? If not, I might have to stir up some trouble to amuse myself. It might be worse than the t-shirt thing, too.' Lola blinked, thinking for a second before speaking aloud "I wonder who I sent that to. I have too many numbers in my phonebook now..." He was done talking to the boys' dorm representative. He looked at the adjacent dorm building and gulped big. He was doubting if he could walk around there carefree, now that the 't-shirt incident' was still an issue in the campus. He sighed and took out his cellphone, to send an emergency message. _This is urgent... so there's no way she can decline... _On the screen was Lola's cellphone number. He quickly scanned through this message and sighed. At least he got a warning this time.

He'd found something for her to help him with anyway. That ought'a keep her occupied for a while. He started composing his message: _"Oi.." _He blinked. That wasn't a right greeting, he supposed. He deleted it. _"Hey, it's me, Lelouch. I have a favor to ask of you. Can you meet me at the girls' dorm entrance? It's urgent." _After hitting the 'Send' button, he sighed. When it was received, she stared at the message in...what might be disbelief. First, she'd sent the message to Lelouch. Second, he was asking _her_for a favor. There's a shocker "Uhh...." She couldn't much else but comply 'Hi, Lelouch! Yes, since it's urgent I will meet you there A.S.A.P. :)' The little smiley face was something she did a lot when she texted. She hit the send button and set the cellphone down to get dressed back into her uniform "Lulu, what could be so urgent that you have to come to _me_?" She headed down stairs and as soon as she was out of the door, started running for the girls' dorm entrance. He was right at the entrance, standing inches from the grand door, his back toward the entrance so his crossed arms could not be seen. Some students passing by were greeting him 'Vice President' and all he did was to wave his hand vaguely to greet back and again back on his tensed mode. After a bit of running, Lola, too, was close to him and calling him by his elected title. "Greetings, Vice President!" She walked up to Lelouch's side, smiling and waving in a cheerful manner "So, what's up?" He shifted to face her, and handed her a folder. "I have to talk to this dorm's representative, fund issues from the President. Since I can't come in without anyone from here, I called you out. Just don't ask further why you and other affiliated matters, okay?" Hm, selfish Lelouch as always. She took the folder from him and nodded "Understood." She wasn't going to ask anyway. He never did answer her when she sent the first text asking if anything fun was going to go on. "Kuro's probably just walking around in here, chatting with girls." _'I have reason to believe that she's more inclined to women.' _Now she was curious. Why did he want to talk to Dorm Rep 'Kuro'? Kuro wasn't even her real name. Lola just called her that because her hair was black. Lola went into the girls' dorm and made a left. It didn't take long after a bit of walking for her to find who the were looking for. Lola stopped the taller girl as they almost crossed paths "Kuro. Vice President Lelouch wants to talk to you." Kuro simply reminded Lola that her name wasn't Kuro, it's Jaquelyn. He stood up before the dorm representative and directly he said, "Miss Jaquelyn, this announcement is from the Chairman herself, telling you that you'll be handling dorm funds from now on. You can get papers from Kururugi Suzaku later this afternoon. And that..."

He pointed his finger at Lola. "... this girl here is officially entering the council from now on. Jaquelyn nodded. She let Lelouch know that she would get to Suzaku a later on, do what needed to be done and that the girl he was pointing at would be known as a part of the Student Council from now on while Lola was staring at him, wide-eyed "....Serious? Are you serious?" He was serious "That's why I gave you a folder, didn't I?" He bid farewell to Jaquelyn and started to walk away. She was wondering, was that why? "Hm." Lola looked down at the foder that was still in her hands then looked up just as he was leaving and followed after. "Uh, hey! You just suddenly deiced that I'm in the Student Council? Why? Not saying I don't like it or appreciate it, just curious." Again, his cold voice could be heard "I was only asked to deliver that note to you." He was no longer interested why. "Oh, really.." Lola looked down at the folder and raised an eyebrow at it before opening it. He sighed afterward. "I'm done with the dorms. I have to face the club representatives this time." A ray of hope! Time to do something for or with Lelouch "Shall I accompany you, Lelouch?" Lola closed the folder and turned her attention back up at him "Or just go off somewhere and do whatever I possibly can?" He continued walking. "Do whatever you want to do, for I have my own things to worry about." "...." How does one like her respond to that? Lola silently followed after him, since it was her choice whether or not to "....Am I bothering you?" He looked at his wrist watch. "Not really. But I got a lot of people to talk to. If you're willing to help, I'll appreciate it." She had no problem at all, she saluted playfully "Always willing to help, Lelouch." Very willing actually, as she may have told...someone, Milly, before. And it's not like she had anything else to do right now so who better to hang out with than him? Lelouch smiled. "That's the most wonderful thing I've heard today. Okay, just meet these three persons and don't forget to tell them who you are okay?" He handed her a paper with names: Ashley Crawford of Literature Club; Gracielle Hinns of Astrology Club and Shirley Fenette of Swimming Club. Lola nodded before looking down at the paper she was handed, reading the names aloud "Ashley, Gracie-- Oh~! Shirley!"

She knew all these people already, never really chatted too much but she knew them. Lola didn't know Shirley was in the Swimming club. Nice. Lelouch nodded, still holding that smile "So, let's meet in the office afterward, okay?" He again continued his walk, facing the opposite direction. She nodded "Alright." She started off in a direction to find one of the girls on the list. Lola was going to start with Shirley since she'd probably start seeing more of her _'Ok. First, Shirley.' _It was a big school, so about 30 minutes into it, Lelouch and Lola had gotten some work in. Lelouch again made some glimpse on his wrist watch, and accelerated his walk more. '_These council works are torture in disguise. I'm the vice president, but I have to made efforts to walk around the campus for these stupid people about the'- _He stopped talking to himself for a while- he had met one of the club representatives on the way. After a little chat and handling the club rep a paper to sign, Lelouch was back on self-talking. '_..If only I'm more stable physically, I won't be complaining like this…' _In quite some time, Lola'd finished up the business with Shirley, Gracie and was now running, looking for Ashley. She really wished she hadn't been running the whole time, because it tired her out, but it made things move faster "Man, just imagine how Lulu'd be feeling if I wasn't here to help...but I can feel how he feels now.." When she did find Ashley, she had to pull herself together slow her breathing so it seemed normal. Didn't want to seem out of breath doing this _'Dear god, at least it's over now.'_How long had she been running around? Was Lelouch done already? She'd end up running again, even if she was this exhausted for him. He had been meeting all the people he had to see on his walk, like luck was on his side. With it, he somehow made a little smile. ;_Looks like I don't have to complain anymore…' _He handed the last paper to the head of Football Club that was busy on the field that time, and he's done... already? Lelouch was surprised. He actually _made_ it, by himself. No, he didn't. Lola helped _'Done, I'm finally done!' _And since she was, she stopped wondering whether or not Lelouch had finished before her, it would only make her run more. Lola let the thought go as she **walked**back to the office, the place where he said they'd meet up again. Lelouch was beginning to feel exhaustion on his way back, also- he wasn't really an athlete and this _torture of walking around_ was a bit 'too much' for his over-sensitive health, but he continued to walk going to the clubhouse. Upon arriving, he immediately sat on his chair and slumped his head on the table, not minding if there was someone in the office or he's alone. Lola dropped in soon after he did, exaggerating her exhaustion.

She was really out, just plain tired "Lelouch, I'm done~" For dramatic effect, or just on accident, a few steps into the office, where Lelouch was, and she collapsed onto her side "Ah, I'm tired. I probably shouldn't have ran everywhere...." He heard someone came in, but he had no extra energy to open his eyes and see who was it. Ah, Lelouch was either busy or asleep himself. Lola managed to stand back up and stumble next to where Lelouch was resting. She sat on the floor beside Lelouch and the chair and leaned against them both, letting her eyes close. He felt pressure on his side, like someone was leaning against him. Thinking that it might be his best friend or the orange-haired co-member, his hand rested on top of her head. Lola couldn't help but purr before giving a late reaction "Hmm?" She opened one eye, of course she couldn't see the top of her head like this but knew it was Lelouch's hand. He knew it was her? Lola didn't care, she smiled and leaned into the touch a little letting her eyes close again _'I wonder if he thinks he's petting a cat...'_ She wanted to ask him something but that could wait until tomorrow. Under his palm, he felt a pigtail. '_So, it was Lola, then?' _"So, you're done with what I've told you to do?" He suddenly asked. "Yes, Master...." Was she talking in her sleep? No, she was just being silly because she was tired but she did get it all done "Shirley, Gracie, Ashley, taken care of, sir. Lulu, do you want to have a sleepover tomorrow or are you busy?" Since he was awake she could ask. He thought of what she had just asked. A sleepover? Where? His hand traveled from her head going down to her cheek. He pinched it afterward. "I don't and never attend sleepovers." Lola whined in that sweet way she did "Aiiiii, Lulu! Noo~~~!" Her cheek was being pinched. This was definitely a first for her and it was real weird. She wanted to have the energy to get up and pinch his cheeks, but she didn't. Not now "I didn't say where, Lelouch~~~~ Can't I sleepover at your place?" A calm and less cold reply could be heard from him "I told you already. I decline." He got his hand back on the table and folded it to support his slumped head. "Lola will be a good girl, I promise." She was really hoping, really hoping. She wouldn't let it go until he said yes. It seems he'd stand by what he said "So......Lulu will not sleep with me and I cannot sleep with Lulu..." Lola sighed heavily standing up, straightening out her skirt and headed for the door "Well, then. I was nice spending time with you anyway. I'll go sleep in my own bed and not plot against you..."

Even before she could exit, he uttered, "But since you helped me a little while ago, fine, I'll let you stay there. But only for a night, okay?" Amazing how words can seem to charge a person back over. She quickly turned on a heel and hopped back over to him, hugging Lelouch close and rubbing her head against him as if she were a cat "Oh~~~! Thank you, Lelouch ! You're such a sweetie-eetie~! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." He didn't like being called such things, she knew but she couldn't help it at all. "Over-reacting, as usual." But he didn't look like he was irritated. Instead, he was trying to hide his obvious smile. She had been like this, and Lelouch was beginning to get use of it. Like she's beginning to be one of his trusted female friends like Shirley and Milly. Fascinating. He stood up and though still exhausted from the council work he just did, he walked... probably going to his room. "Alright. So I'll sleepover tomorrow night. Looks we could use some rest today.." Lola watched him, smiling, standing next to his previous spot. Sleep sounded good, didn't it? He just continued to exit and grunted low to agree with her, then the automatic door closed. She stood there smiling, waiting a short while before leaving and heading back to her place herself. Lola was going to sleep very heavily tonight. When Lelouch got back to his quarters, instead of his room, he slumped on the couch in the living room and he might kill time there for while since he'd be waiting for his sister to go home. '_This freaks me out... Maybe... I'll... go back being... Zero... soon.…'_ On the other hand, Once the pretty girl was back, she went up to her room where the bed was. Didn't even bother changing. Just slept away in her uniform _'__Sleepover..sleepover...It'll be fun..'_

The next day...Early in the morning, while the whole campus was still in deep slumber, Lelouch with his trust-worthy bulky bag cling on his shoulder, he immediately went outside the school gates. He kind of missing some action so he'd be that anti-hero Zero that day. Early? This early? What was she doing awake this early? She didn't feel drowsy or anything like that, but still ".....This is weird. Awake and bored. Maybe I'll go leave Lelouch a present?" She did have a present for him. It was something new that Milly, or even Kallen didn't know about. It was just for him. Since she was still in her uniform, she had to shower and just put on a short, purple dress with pink strings sticking from under it. A black, chest-covering sweater was on her. She figured Lelouch would still be asleep so when she was heading over to his place, she'd had it in a box and red wrapping paper with a white ribbon. Instead of just holding it out to him in the open. It's indeed too early for the Black Knights to start another heroic move in saving Elevens from the dangerous Refrain. And encountering some Knightmare Frames of the Britannian Army. That morning was quite bloody, Lelouch wondered why did he ever eat his breakfast that morning. Nothing of that was pleasant for him, but he had to stay strong.

Can't openly upchuck as Zero, could he? '_With this, I think I'll cut all classes today…' _But, Lola who, before Zero's battling, had arrived in his room long after he'd left was feeling bad also. She got there easily. To Lelouch's home on-campus. And went about her usual way of sneaking in _'I wonder, will he be happy this time?'_Finally in and getting up to his room, he was already gone?! "Ok..this makes me feel ways I can't even understand.." Guess she'd just wait for him there until he got back. His box was on the opposite side of the bed as her so it wouldn't be ruined when she fell back to sleep under the blankets. His scent was all over it, and it was nice so she couldn't help but inhale deeply, it helped her sleep some, too. After hours, it got dark. Lola'd slept a whole day while her good friend fought the awesome fight. He used the whole day for his Black Knights, and after having a great battle with Cornelia's army and winning because of Kozuki Karen's Guren, there went Lelouch on his way home. A little bit slouching due to tiredness, he entered the campus, straight to the clubhouse, greeted Sayoko-san who was on the door that time and toward his room. Before entering he rested his head on the wall first then sighed. '_After this damn rebellion, and throwing away Britannia, I'll make sure I'll have enough rest…' _He didn't notice Lola in his bed just yet. Lola may have heard a little something, but she was still mostly into her sleep in Lelouch's bed. Lola was mumbling things in her sleep again. Of course it was just strange and probably something that would never happen in reality "Iie...Milly.......don't put that in there..~~" See? That could mean a number of things! Very misleading things! After a while of resting his head on a wall, Lelouch decided to enter his room at last, he wasn't really giving attention to anything around. All he knew was he needed to go to his 'bed' and 'sleep'. He didn't noticed that there was someone lying on his soft pad that he immediately slumped himself on the end corner and lied down. That was the time he felt a human leg on his face. Lola couldn't but be a little bothered by the sounds and the feeling of something on her leg. But it was Lelouch's room so anything could be happening _'Wait....Lelouch..is he back?'_Forcing her eyes open, Lola sat up on the bed and slowly moved her leg out of Lelouch's way _'Guess he's really tired...went out be Zero today, huh?'_ She carefully and slowly slid off of his bed. Trying not to disturb him. The human leg was gone, and his face slumped on the soft bed, and he sighed with relief. But he wanted to know who that was. C.C? Probably. He checked. He was surprised to see that it wasn't the Gray Witch. "Now I remember... I promised you a sleepover, didn't I?" He remembered! It made her happy on the inside but she nodded calmly in response

"Yeah...I got here earlier to bring you a present, but you weren't here. So I slept in your bed and waited for you." Did he mind that she was in his bed at all? Would he get mad regardless of how tired he was? "Ah..." Was the only answer he could give while staring blankly at her. "So, I have a good idea of what you went out to do.." She smiled gently, crawling back onto his bed and lied next to him with one arm hanging off the bed "But what'd you do?" He smirked, while lazily trying to switch position into a more comfortable one. "I rather want to hear your idea about what I'd done." She blinked; Lelouch was never going to tell anything about it, huh? "....Hm, what would Lola think Lelouch does when he goes out...without ever having actually seen what he does because I am not allowed to follow him? ....Uh....." There were a variety of things she could come up with in her mind. The members of the Black Knights, standing before him as he proudly gave instruction. Those appointed to certain positions would go on about which group would do what, just plotting their next moves. Just one, large, functional, growing army. But then... "Eh, I'll leave it to my imagination. Unless, Zero actually went out and fought today, maybe putting a previous plan into action? I still cannot say whether it went well or not...because I wasn't there. Anything could've happen but I only hope for the best..." Lola moved her one arm from its place, hanging off the bed and put it under her head, using it as a pillow, and closed her eyes. Her answer would've been better if she'd actually been there, like, y'know…snuck there. She had her eyes closed, and Lelouch's were still staring blankly at her with sleepiness. He remembered what the Chairman told him... '_How can someone understand me if I'm not saying......anything...?' _He reached his hand toward her face, and pinched her cheek gently. "Hmmm?" Lelouch, again, was pinching her cheek. As he had done yesterday, huh? One of her eyes opened up and stared back at him curiously "Nani?" He spoke "I never mentioned that you'd go sleep on 'my' bed." Lola blinked. Again. True, she hadn't asked for that, had she? "..................May I?" He stopped pinching her cheek and blinked. He sighed as he lazily tried to move, to occupy the left side of the bed. He even snatched C.C.'s Cheese-kun which was lying inches away from the other end of the mattress and put it on the center. "I'll sleep at this side. You can occupy that side. No going beyond the boundary." He meant Cheese-kun. Lola thought of something sneaky before answering Lulu _'........Milly never said I had to tell her everything happened...' _"Hai, hai. No passing Cheese-kun, I got it." Pouting just a tiny bit, but she'd just deal with it anyway. Lola shifted around, staying on the other side of Cheese-kun. Cheese-kun was very cute and Lelouch, too. As a substitute for both, Lola grabbed a pillow and held it close before laying back down on her side. Lelouch remembered, he got only a blanket. He sat up and flipped the blanket to scatter it. "Want to share?" Lola's eyes opened again, a kind smile gracing her lips "Sure." The blanket was placed over both of them, warm and comfy. "So.... good night." He faced the opposite direction, wrapped the blanket around him and sighed before closing his eyes. "Good night.." Then she laid back down on her front, pillow in between her head and arms _'..Lelouch'll probably tell Milly what went on...'_Though Lola was content like this and having an easy time, Lelouch couldn't hit sleep so easy. He was tired, yes, he was...But he got a little difficulty in sleeping. Like his tiredness faded and his eyes were wide open and he couldn't make them close. Just when he thought he could rest already...He sat up again, scratching his head with annoyance. She felt a little movement on the bed, but didn't turn to look. It ws only Lelouch so he must either be uncomfortable or unable to sleep. It happens "...Can't sleep?" It was just a guess. That was her problem because she'd just woken up from sleeping, but she'd get there eventually if she just kept her eyes closed. "I rested already, it's enough." He blinked- she had just spoke to him. Did he disturb her? He might be moving too much. "I hope I didn't interrupt your sleep." He sounded innocent. Sweet, but odd.

"No..." Lola propped herself up with her elbows so she could turn and look a him. Flashing a kind smile "I slept for a while before you got here." He realized this "Ahh..." His arm was still at his head, though he stopped scratching, but he wasn't able to move a bit after a while. "Can I ask you... a question?" Lola hid her concern behind understand "Of course." What was he going to ask her _'Do not ruin this by talking about Milly's idea. I know she told you!'_What Lola was thinking of was was something she and Milly had discussed just days ago in the student council's main office before ordering pizza. Milly had caught wind of her 'Sleepy Lulu' merchandise and had asked her if she wouldn't mind reaching into the vault and pulling out a couple hundred more of them. Of course, Lola loved the idea and said yes. Milly would have some crazy festival set up for it some time and have her fellow council members all dressed up. Lelouch, sadly for him, would have the honor of dressing as a pretty, prissy princess. Too bad, so sad. He didn't talk for a while. There was a lot of questions in his mind, but Lelouch only asked for _one_, so he was trying to think of the 'best' one to ask. "Why... can't you stop mingling with me...?" That's what he came up with? ".....It just happens. I don't know." _'What exactly is he getting at by asking me something like that? Is Lola bothersome? Normally, I'd say no, but this is Lelouch. Is the about Milly's....wonderful, yet insane idea?' _"Why?" She couldn't help but be as bothered by that as he was by the answer. He frowned at the answer, but he shifted his head a little so his face would be hidden. "I just noticed... that you've been hanging around, and I have no idea why that is. So I asked you." '_Just because she knows who I am, I've been accepting her company to protect myself from being out in the public if she would tell everyone about it…' _Wow, and Lola thought they were friends. If she knew that, it would hurt. Quite a lot, too _'I think it's selfishness in my part, but I have no idea what's on her mind. What if she found out who really I am? That I'm not into this... socializing nature, and that I'm only…' _He went back to his usual cold persona. "Never mind it." Now Lola didn't like that answer "Hmm?" She sat up, on her knees, eyeing him curiously _'Lulu, what's the deal? Suddenly leaving it at that? No, no, no, no, no~! ....Hmmmm, maybe I just hang around because I want to know you, huh? Or maybe you don't want that..' _She lightly hopped over to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him close "C'mon, don't 'never mind it'. Talk to me, talk to me~~~ I know very few things about you and vice versa.." Really, Lelouch is Zero and Lola is somewhat crazy. Their pasts are a mystery as well as their plans for the future. "I told you never mind it..." He noticed something. "And don't hug me close. I can't breathe." She inwardly pouted "Hmmmmm.." Fine, Lola would leave it, but always continue wondering. She'd loosened her hold on him and went on staring, as if trying to read his mind. Trying to get some idea of what he's thinking. Of course, this is impossible for her _'I don't think it's good when two people are around each other so much and they don't get what the other is thinking..'_ He sensed that she was staring, so he side-glanced at her. "What are you staring at?" A simple answer "...You." Of course that's what she was staring at. It's what she's usually staring at anyway. "Then why are you staring?" He decided to fold his legs in front of him and hugged them, his head still shifted on her direction; eyes still side-glancing at Lola. Like this, it looked as if he were shutting himself off to her again. "Why aren't you staring back? Oh! Let's have a staring contest, yes?" She was hoping he'd say yes. Why not have a staring contest. If he would be like this again, why not stare? He sighed. "I hate boring games." Guess the only game he enjoyed was the chess game. Nothing else.

"Peh!" She stuck her tongue out at him. So no staring game, huh? They could always play that reaction game where you have to either touch or slap the other's hands "What does Lulu want to play then? If we cannot get to sleep let's play a fun game." This time he closed his eyes, while tilting his head on the other side. "Do whatever you want." He should have specified better "May I...use you as a pillow? Sing? Watch you go about as you-know-who?" He sighed. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately "I'll insist you stay away from my work. Who will sing? Me? No way." She meant herself, but fine, stingy. Lelouch thought for a moment. "But, sure.." He moved so his back would be facing her. "... use my back as a pillow.." She shrugged. Gave it a shot and missed "No talking about your work, fine. You're the boss. Singing? I meant me...though I'm sure your voice would be just as pleasant." He only really agreed to the first one she'd suggested "Yay~! Sleepy Lulu pillow~~~" What did she just say? Great, more merchandise to suggest and maybe give to Milly "That's a brilliant idea." He groaned a bit "I'm worried about that 'brilliant idea' you said." Lola whined a bit "Milly said she likes 'Sleepy Lulu'. Oh! I got something new, can you guess what it is?" She bet he couldn't, it was...sort of well hidden. Lola began to fiddle with one of the pink strings that were coming from under her knee-length dress. Kallen was the the first to hear about this new thing she had here, but didn't show 'em to anyone. Lola just knew. He sighed, again. "I don't know what's between you, Kallen and the Chairman, but I do feel that I'm worried about it. And I suck at guessing." Suppressing giggles "You worried? Just by what a few girls are planning? ....Now, I'm not sure why, but I find that just a little cute." Lola lightly leaned against him and held the nearest pink string out towards him "By the way, it's underwear. Blame Kallen for that beautiful idea. Mine is just a special pair, though. Tied onto me at the hip with pretty pink strings. Work on guessing, would you? I'm going to have you going that a lot." Lelouch was nothing short of shocked "Don't you have anything more... artistic or amusing rather than..." He blushed a bit but he continued scolding her,"... making underwear? I bet I have my image there. Why don't you pay me for over-using my images for your merchandises anyway?" A smirk played across her lips as she turned away from him "I got to see you blush, didn't I? And yes, it's on my butt. So, I should pay you for using you...?" Like prostitution, sort of. Not really since there was no physical sharing of Lelouch. That would be really weird actually "You really want me to pay you?" He began to be business-minded. "Innocent people are really annoying. Don't you know that in media, when a celebrity's image is used in advertising, he is paid? Since you've used my stolen picture in your t-shirts and in your further plans, I should be paid as well." Seemed that he was a businessman himself. Of course, Lola knew this too. It was more common knowledge now. ".....I knew that, but you, my dear Lelouch, are not a celebrity. You're the protagonist of the funny, dangerous, appealing, important story that is your life. Not mention a wanted man. But...I'll be a sweetie and pay you. Now, how much exactly?" She sighed standing up off of his bed "Speaking of this new item, wanna see my panties?" Just when you thought she couldn't take it any further, she takes it further! "I needed not much, only enough to pay my credit cards." She stood up, and he avoided his eyes from looking up at her. "It's not really decent for a lady to show up her under garments to a man. So I better not look." The exact reaction she wasn't expecting "Sounds fair..." Now, Lelouch was assuming she considered him a man. And she did, but what surprised her was not that "................................................You consider me a lady?" His reaction "If you're not, then what are you?" It was bluntly spoken. She let out a small laugh, turning back towards him "Duh! Of course _I_ know I'm a lady, I just....I.." Lola had something to say but didn't know how to word it just right _'Oh, just perfect..'_Just use Lelouch's words and let it go. Perhaps she'll get the words right next time "Nevermind it."


	10. It's late, c'mon, I'll make breakfast

Hey, should there be sequel to this or just keep on going in one long-ass fanfic? Review, people. Review! ^__^ Sorry for punctuation and spelling errors, have a great day...or night. Whatever. Live well!

* * *

Now, it was Lelouch's turn to be a bit surprised. He blinked at her reaction. "That's my favorite line there..." Lola was curious, maybe before they went to sleep he would talk to her more "What? 'Never mind it'?" _'That's just like you, isn't it?'_Maybe she could pry a little bit with this? "Lelouch has favorites?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." Now how would she know anything about it if he kept on withdrawing, holding information from her? "Why? Is it bad? Or is it just because it's me who's asking?" Her head tilted to the side. Now she had to think back on what Milly told her about Lelouch. It was so odd-feeling now _'Oh great, now I'll have to be careful with what I do. Man, this is gonna drive me nuts.'_He shrugged lightly, not bothering to look at her "Maybe both..." He bowed his head down, in between his folded legs. "..." Just completely on impulse, Lola's hand found it's way to the back Lelouch's neck and she lightly dragged the tip of it up to his hair and began to pet his head, just to pet not screw up his hair _'He's either a child or a kitty, it's so hard to tell...'_In some strange kind of way, Lola was happy like this. Though it was Lelouch with more power, she felt very protective of him. If he was going to be bothered by anything or anyone, it'd be her. She wouldn't dare tell him that, the side that cared about anything barely got out. There was phone call on his cell phone, since it was raging with vibrations. He could feel it, but felt so lazy to pick it up. "Why don't you sleep now while you're still in here? It's only for a night, you know." Her spoke from in between his legs "Yeah, I know.." Lola didn't feel the vibration but heard it. It was probably just Lelouch's phone since she didn't have hers on her. "Aren't you going to answer that? Could be important.." Finally, he'd started to move from that position. Stress would get to him faster that way "I don't need to." He broke free from his position and went back to lying. He grabbed Cheese-kun and made it his second pillow, so his head would be elevated. Lola moved over to sit then lay down next to him on the bed, completely voiding the earlier set rule that they would be separated by Cheese-kun. Lola sort of curled up into that ball again and let her eyes close. She didn't care. He felt she'd already lied beside him. There went that silence again. He side-glanced at her, still hesitating to do something, and he knew Lola wasn't asleep so fast already. I mean, what would you do if you had a cute girl in your bed, huh?

But when he finally got a hold of his senses, he slowly leaned forward, and laid a soft kiss on her forehead before facing the other direction to hide his face. Was this just to be sweet or did he actually like her like that? Lola was having a problem thinking about it. Speaking of Lola, she wasn't asleep just yet, so she felt his lips on her forehead. When she though it'd be okay, one of her eyes opened and she smirked seeing that he'd turned away from her _'Hmmmm, again...I am at a bit of loss. Oh, well, I got a kiss.'_Her eye closed and she let herself be claimed by the sleep, a noticeable smile on her face. She felt real happy about where she slept that nice. Soon enough, possibly hiding a small blush, Lelouch was also sleeping peacefully. Finally, he could really rest. He may have actually been as Lola was. In their sleep though, they forgot about a little something. The OTHER person who resided in the room. The one whose Cheese-kun they were sleeping on. Midnight. Both Lelouch and Lola were in a deep sleep, bodies literally inches away from each other. An entity was standing inches away from the bed, staring down at them, and looked so irritated to see her Cheese-kun used as a pillow. She immediately 'rescued' her stuff toy from Lelouch's head, huffed, and left the room. Lola would've apologize were she conscious. A few hours later, it was already dawn. Like he had an invisible alarm clock inside his mind, he got up early. It was the day of house duty, and he had to cook breakfast before Sayoko wake up. It was nice of him. He looked at the clock. It was only 5 o'clock. He side-glanced at the one beside him, still sleeping. So calm did she look sleeping. He even noticed the absence of the stupid pizza mascot on his place, C.C.. He thought of a better recipe for four people as he jumped out of his bed, careful not to disturb the girl. Lola slept for a while longer, a nice, calm, undisturbed sleep. Though, just a little bit after Lelouch had gotten up she did feel the absence of something. There was nothing beside her anymore "Mmmm.." She tried to open her eyes, but everything was a blur in her vision.

She'd just keep them closed until her eyes decided to wake up with the rest of her body. In the kitchen, with a little help from Sayoko, he decided to cook hotcakes and prepare fresh garden salad. That was his ideal breakfast when he's in the _mood_of going to his classes that day. He even cooked fish and rice for his kind helper, since she's Japanese and she refer rice in the morning. He felt it wouldn't be long before Nunnally and Lola came down to join them. Sadly, he was a bit wrong. Lola was still having a bit of trouble waking up. She'd messed up his bed pretty good in the process, also. Thirty minutes after six in the morning. Sayoko fetched Nunnally from her room and happily joined the dining table. Lelouch wondered, '_Don't tell me she's not waking up this early? Dorm people are always like that.' _He kindly asked their helper to check for his visitor sleeping on his on. She complied and immediately went to his room. "Mmmmmmmmmmm~~~~~~! I....smell..something and it smells just heavenly. Who made breakfast?" Seems Lola was fully charged. She trotted over just before running her finger through her hair, she stopped, seeing Sayoko come into the room "...Should I be surprised Lelouch can cook?" Of course, she didn't expect an answer because she knew Milly had Lulu cooking something like every other day. When Sayoko saw her male master's visitor she smiled at her and told her that the siblings were already waiting for her downstairs. "And please, feel at home Miss." She said, waiting for Lola to walk pass by her. "Oh! They are then. Arigatou!" Lola smiled as kindly as she possibly could and bowed before making her way downstairs to the kitchen. Lelouch and Nunnally were right there "Ohayo Gozaimasu~!" She chimed before taking a seat at the table across from the two of them.

Lelouch and Nunnally sat beside each other. The perky younger Lamperouge greeted her back, while Lelouch was busy slicing the pancake for his sister. Sayoko followed Lola to her chair across from the siblings, facing Nunnally. "It's a fine morning, yes, Lola-san?" Her eyes weren't seen but her happiness was evident in her face. "Ah! Nunnally-san, looking as cheerful as always and, yes, a fine morning, indeed.." Lola smiled at her and picked up an eating utensil "Did you two sleep well?" She was really more polite around Nunnally than anyone else, it was a force of for how she was around Lelouch, there was a word for it but she couldn't think of one at the moment _'..She really is adorable.'_And she had to smile, whether or not Nunnally could see it or not. Nunnally nodded with a smile, as Lelouch placed her plate before her. Sayoko immediately sat beside the crippled girl to help her eat. Lola sat there enjoying her first breakfast here. She used a fork and knife to cut up the pancakes on her plate, every now and then getting distracted. Looking back and forth between Lelouch and Nunnally, she could see a resemblance and yet...not. They made a cute brother-sister pair. He only had the salad, and he was quite content seeing his sister enjoying the pancakes he made. He suddenly turned his attention to Lola, observing if she liked his cooking. He didn't have to worry, really. Milly and the others already proved it: he's one of the best chefs of Ashford, including the Chairman herself. Well, he had been taking care of Nunnally for years now, who wouldn't learn domestic works like cooking and sewing? The taste of Lelouch's cooking. Again, the words were gone from her. Lelouch had been making this happen a few times, lately. It tasted good, though. Lola's eyes found themselves looking in Lelouch's direction, and she was smiling...as she usually does. He noticed the stare she was doing, and there he went again, playing his cold attitude. "What are you looking at? Don't tell me you're about to complain..." Lola's eyes narrowed, just a little bit. Not glaring, but no longer smiling. She averted her gaze and continued eating "Not at all....just about to say it was heavenly." Should she have expected that? _'Hmmm. Just think of Lulu as a nice big brother and this shouldn't bother me anymore. What do I have to complain about? Absolutely nothing. Can I really blame him for how he just acted? I'm just this weird girl he let sleep over and his sister is way sweeter than me. And it __**is **__Lelouch. I don't know, though. I'll just ignore it..but I'm still thinking about it. But, it's strange...'_Her thoughts were interrupted when Nunnally spoke up "As expected, Onii-sama's pancakes are the best tasting pancakes in entire Area-11, right, Sayoko-san?" This was the comment Nunnally made, and with a smile, she said, "Another please!" Lelouch quickly put another onto her plate, his voice was soft and calm, unlike with Lola.

"Here you go. Go help yourself." He was content this way: his own little ways make his little sister happy; her smile that elevates his eagerness in overthrowing that empire that abandoned them. True, that Lelouch's real emotions were still sealed, concealed from anyone. '_... at least, I'll be able to preserve her smiles, that's all that matters, for now…'_ Lola, who was still paying attention, raised her eyebrows and lightly shrugged _'As I said...that's Lelouch..' _In no time, there were only a few pieces of her pancake left. But, she was more watching Lelouch and Nunnally. Lola had gone back to focusing on how sweet they were as siblings. It was cute "...." She'd voice her thoughts later. Breakfast was coming to a close and Lelouch finished first, so he immediately stood up from his seat. He looked at Lola. "Are you done?" And she had just swallowed the last piece when he asked. Her plate was empty now. Lola answered, looking up at him "Yes." It was on and off with Lola and Lelouch. Not an Inuyasha and Kagome type on/off, but an even less healthy flow of it. It does drive Milly wild when she hears about it. Sayoko then got her empty plate, "You two have to prepare for your classes today. I'll take care of this." Lelouch left the area immediately. "Ah, right. Thank you for the breakfast." Lola stood up slowly, almost turning but not before talking to Nunnally "Bye Nunnally, I'll come visit you again, alright? You have a nice day, too." In a cheery tone because her smile was, in a way, invisible to Nunnally. And then she simply left, to return to her residence and prepare for school. From time to time, Lelouch was getting spaced out whenever he think of getting something to put into his school bag. Getting tired of it, he settled to slump at the corner of his bed for a while, sighing hard to release the stress. Well, the sleepover was done- what could be her next move? Slightly, he was beginning to study and realized what this was all about, and he smiled to himself.

_Doitsu mo koitsu mo... Minna ga onaji mitai da na.. _

_Demo..._

_Kono ko ga... minna to chigau no kana..._

Which translates to: _Seems that everyone is much alike..But..I wonder if she's different from the rest..._

She, being Lola, of course. "DAMN, I'M LATE!!" Despite his un-athletic health, he came out running of the clubhouse, with his still unclosed bag and papers stuck on it like trash he hurriedly went to the school buildings. Spent too much time thinking, huh? He was only gone for a day that week to fulfill his 'role' as Zero, but seemed that the campus missed their vice-chairman. On his run, he crossed paths with his best friend, who looked cramming as well.

--In the classroom minutes later: Rivalz's voice could be heard, as peppy as ever "Good news for you great knight Kururugi-kun! You are replaced with a babe in the office." A babe? Who could he possibly mean? Suzaku must've been either really interested or just a little surprised by Rivalz' volume "Seriously?!" The cheery boy nodded "You have to throw out your 'Welcome back party' to regain your position." Rivalz may just be trying to mess with him now "Huh.…" Was all the brunette, Japanese boy could think to say. What was he supposed to say? "If you listen to that moron, you will be a moron as well, I assure you that." Seems our favorite boy had entered the classroom at the right time, as usual. Lelouch wore a calm face as he came up before the two..and Suzaku really should've noticed him because he was facing the doorway. She, again Lola, was late also, it just showed how much she didn't want to go. But, once she got to class, three familiar boys caught her eyes. Looks like Rivalz was yammering away again. She smirked, just finding the chance too enticing. Lola quietly snuck up directly behind Rivalz, putting a finger up to her lips meaning for Lelouch and Suzaku to be quiet. Lelouch and Suaku weren't sure how to react. They looked at each other, a bit confused. Suzaku whispered "Isn't she a classmate? Are you close?" 'Maybe' was the answer Lelouch had the nerve to give. Which even further confused Suzuki "Oi, Lelouch, Suzaku, what are you mumbling about?" Rivalz asked his colleagues, clueless of what's happening. Lola hopped up and placed her hands over Rivalz' eyes, maybe pulling him back a little bit, since she was shorter. She smiled cheerfully, giggling "Oi, is Rivalz talking about me again?" She preferred to be present during those types of conversations. The guy grinned, "As expected from the new council member! You know when you're talked about, just like the Master here." His hand was pointing the usual spaced out vice chairman. "Oh," his hand pointed to the boy beside Lelouch. "This one is the original one in your position. The great treasurer of Ashford-" Lelouch stopped him right there "You're over-introducing people and it sounds creepy when your voice conquers the classroom." Lelouch seemed colder than usual. "Kururugi Suzaku-san, right? Yes, I've heard about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She released Rivalz and bowed politely. Once she was up straight again, she smiled as sweetly as possible. Though she noticed Lelouch's coldness, she wouldn't say anything about just yet "So, what did Rivalz say about me?" As the Japanese custom, Suzaku bowed to her, "Pleasure to meet you too," and smiled right after. "I do apologize if you are forced to fill up my position in the council. It won't take long anymore, don't worry." There came another side comment, from Lelouch "She wasn't _forced_, really. I just don't get what the Chairman thinks." Rivalz practically giggled "My my, Lulu's evil twin had come out again from no where!" Suzaku blinked at the reaction, "Lelouch, are you alright?" Lola shook her head in response

"No, it's fine Suzaku, I have fun filling the position. It's no problem at all." Her gaze turned over to Lelouch as he spoke. What? What about what Milly thinks? "True, I wasn't forced but what do you mean, Lulu?-- Oh~~!! You mean.._that_!" She started laughing, her own arms wrapping around her waist "Is that what that attitude of yours is for? Not that you don't have one anyway. But, I think I know what you mean and I'm so glad I joined the Student Council. Mi-chan, is honestly a genius!" Now it was Rivalz's and Suzaku's turn to be clueless_. _Rivalz turned to the green-eyed boy "Have any idea on what they are talking about?" His shoulders shrugged "How should I know? Remember I was away for days?" It took Rivalz a while, but he remembered. He was a tad slower that Lola "Yah, you were." Lelouch moved from where he was, and transferred to his real chair. Like he didn't hear anything. As usual. "Probably something went wrong with, Lelouch, Milly-san and..." Suzaku looked at the girl to see if he could remember her name. Lola turned to Suzaku before trotting over to Lelouch's side "I'm Lola, Suzaku." Once at Lelouch's, she gently poked his cheek "Lulu...Lulu..are you alright? Is this attitude because of Milly's plan? Is it because I allowed it? Is it because your face is on my underwear? Or is it because I haven't paid you yet? C'mon now, don't be a sourpuss!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, not too tight, not too loose. No need to mention her chest was pushing up against his back because of this. "Will you stop that?" After side-comments came his short complains. He really couldn't deliver himself well when _stressed. _Rivalz elaborated "We all know Lelouch when he's this.. 'grumpy'. Looks like he's an old man." This was true, but Suzaku was still concerned "But we must know what could have happened between Milly-san, Lola and Lelouch. It must be serious." The blue-haired boy shook his head "Nah, it's not. I can tell. Only that Lelouch gets depressed when he gets involved, 'without his consent'." That explained everything really. Suddenly, the school bell rang. After a short while of listening, Lola spoke sweetly to him "Alright Mr. Pouty-pants, I'll find a way to cheer you back up after class. You'll smile again if it's the last thing I do." After planting a quick kiss on his cheek, Lola moved her arms from around his and went to her seat. She only wished it was closer to his. Now, it was pure shock on Lelouch's friends' faces. As well as Kallen who happened to see the kiss along with the rest of the class that went silent. Nina, ever oblivious noticed the silence "Wait, what happened? Did something happen?" Mumbles soon conquered the classroom. "Oops, did I do that?" Lola giggled.

How lovely, people in the classroom chatting about what they'd just seen. Their attention must've been on them for a while then, huh? _'...Hmm, is Lulu embarrassed or still Mr. Moody-butt? I don't want to stop Milly's plan, but...Lulu must be mad about it..'_She couldn't laugh or giggle about this. Lelouch's mood must be rubbing off on her, but she held a smirk as best she could. Lelouch was again the center of attention, but Lelouch just settled to rest his chin over his folded arm and looked outside the window. He was becoming immune with to this kind of fame, he thought. Seemed that their teacher wasn't present that time so the students decided to group themselves to chat again. The teacher wasn't there. So she hopped back up and immediately returned to Lelouch, blocking his view of the window. "Lelouch, I can't stop what Milly's planning but maybe I can do something for you to make you feel better? Anything but stop Milly's plan. That's not optional." Lelouch sat up in his seat "Ah, impressive," and he crossed his arms across his chest. "You'll try to make me happy but you can't stop that plan you and the Chairman created." He shifted his position and looked to his right. "There's nothing wrong, really. If both of you will enjoy that moment you make fun of me, fine. I'll dress up as a woman, peek at those under garments you made, I'll comply to all of your requests." Another eerie silence in the classroom, since he was clearly heard.

That was.....so unexpected. She was not prepared for that! "..............Uh....I..." Lola usually had something to come back with, she couldn't let this silence go on. _'Think, think...--Damn! I don't know. I don't know how much I'd like all of those things to happen..' _"......L-L-Lelouch...I, uhm. First, I want to say is, I don't know if Milly's doing it for that reason. To make fun of you. I'm certainly not. I just wanted to share your pretty, sleeping face with everyone. As for the cross dressing, no. Just plain no. You're attractive to me enough as a boy, don't put on a dress. For the love of god, don't. Uhh, about my panties..I'm still wearing them, want a peek now or later?" A small laugh escaped her lips as they curled into a full smile "Really?.....You'll do anything I ask of you? Anything?" He was still 'grumpy'. "Really, you're willing to show me what you're wearing under that green skirt of yours?" He grinned, like he often do as Zero. "Like I said, I'll comply to every request you'll say._(Rivalz: Oi, Lelouch..)_ Anything. Just give me enough payments for my credit cards, full excuse when I'm out of school, _(Suzaku: Hey, don't include your studies with that!!)_and never to bother me anymore." Hmmm, seemed reasonable…not! "Oh, is that all.." Her smile faded and her face seemed completely calm "Well, screw that! I'd much rather things would continue on as they are. Lulu-kun is more fun to be around when I'm able to bother him.." She embraced him, not too tight or too close "Besides...I might want another sleepover like last night. You know...maybe Lulu enjoyed it a little, too. You may have tried to share for only a short while, but I enjoyed my time with you. And that kiss on my forehead before we fell asleep..." At that very moment, the blue-haired boy shouted "OH MY GOD!!! LELOUCH HAD A BABE IN HIS ROOM LAST NIGHT!!??" Suzaku could only continue to stare in shock with the rest of the class. "Looks like you're going to take my conditions down by trying to heal me with reminding me of what happened last night. I repeat- I'll do anything you want to do, just trade with my conditions. Close contract." Lola leaned to the side to glare at Rivalz before continuing with Lelouch "Rivalz, dear...you're not making this any easier by shouting out the obvious.." She sighed quietly before looking back over at Lelouch "Excuses for when you're out of school is something I would do for you anyway, and you know why. As for the money, I am not a bank, dear. And...how exactly do I bother you? I asked you before if I bothered you and you decide to tell me now in front of everyone?" That had to be the worst. If she bothered him ever again, she'd never want to ask. Rivalz decided to cover his mouth while the classmates tried to ignore the commotion, not until Lelouch decided to stand tall before Lola, eyes glaring down at her. His best friend thought of saying something- but even before he could say anything, the black haired guy grabbed her arm and yanked her out of their classroom going to the rooftop and her eyes went wide as he did. Still, back in the classroom.

They'd left Rivalz and Suzaku guessing " See that face? He'd gone crazy! Maybe because he is virgin and he can't make any score!" Gee, wonder who said that. Suzaku didn't seem to be following "Huh?" Rivalz sighed, heavily, rolling his eyes "Picture this- Lelouch let Lola sleep on his room. In my years of knowing Lelouch, he never liked to sleepover." The green-eyed brunette shook his head "He doesn't? But seven years ago, we went to my cousin's house to sleepover. He wasn't complaining or anything." Rivalz had no meaningful response.

Lola and Lelouch, when they got there, he made sure he'd lock the doors to secure the rooftop area and he faced her again. "So, you're trying to scare me with the fact that you know my identity? Wrong move." The roof, she should've seen it coming. And she also should have known he would take it that way "Wow, maybe you really _don't_ know..." Lola shook her head, pigtails swinging about. Well, he couldn't read her mind..if only.. "No, genius. I wasn't trying to scare you, if such a thing were possible. I meant I would make up excuses for you....because you're an important person to me, that's all. I consider you a friend." She yanked her arm out of his grasp, rubbing the spot where he'd held her "You know, what? Fine, I'll stop Milly's plan if you'll just stop with the attitude, okay? Normal attitude is fine, but like this?...No, no. _You_ are upsetting _me_! And I can't be seen unhappy.." He frowned a bit "A friend?" He repeated that line with a doubtful tone at the end. "You consider me a friend, and with that you can't stop the Chairman's plans of re-establishing your merchandise shop? You are its owner, you might do something to stop it, am I wrong?", "I consider you a friend." She repeated "I can stop her, but I will not. A shirt with your adorable, sleeping face on it isn't as bad as those pictures Milly showed me of you dressed up as a girl. Not saying those were bad, you have amazing legs, Lulu. I'm just saying, even though I like you as a guy, seeing you in drag may be a once in a lifetime chance. As to our friendship being called into question because of this, I'll apologize for that in any way you ask me to...later. For now, allow me to have fun, okay Princess? See you back in class~!" She winked and turned on her heel, running back to class. Hopefully Lelouch would ease up. Those pictures were really....wow. Oh, and just to clear this up

Flashback

~Student Council main office

Milly had her arms crossed over her chest. "You and Shirley are almost the same. She also got this difficulty expressing how she feels for him. I even aid her by teasing both of them. But seems so useless because she's scared. And so are you." She displayed a lovely smile and looked out the nearby window. "Why, do you fear you'd be rejected by him, Lola?" She couldn't help but feel utterly stupid for saying this "I might not be pretty enough, he'll always be my superior intellectually, my boobs won't be big enough, my pranks will eventually lead him to dislike me, we haven't know each other for that long, he might not even be able to imagine the two of us together. No matter how I act, no matter when I smile at him, or tell him I have confidence in my abilities....I really don't have any confidence. I knew this and decided to act like a girl who had loads of it. And....am I crazy for feeling this way?" The femal student council president smirked hearing this. She couldn't help herself, Lola reminded her of someone else "Nope, that's not being crazy, Lola. You're just in love that's why."

She again faced Lola and held both of the girls' hands. "It just shows that you really like him, despite everything. You know what, you gotta do something so your desires will come to fruition." Lola stood there, staring back at Milly with wide, surpised eyes. She was right, totally right. A deep tint of red could be seen on her face as she lowered her head a little "I see why you're the leader. So I...love Lelouch? I'm in love with Lelouch..." Milly smiled wide and chuckled, "My, true love is indeed a happy feeling to feel and experience isn't it?" She put both of her hands on Lola's face. "Ne, let me support your love, just like the way I support other girls' affections for that sweetie. So I can discover Lelouch's weakness at last!" Sweetie would be the word Lola would describe Lelouch with, shortly followed by 'brat', but the rest of that seemed strange to her. Lola's eyes went wide when both of Milly's hands touched her "Support my love for Lelouch so you can find his weakness?" Is that what she was saying? If so, Lola was all the more glad to let it happen and/or help. She was more glad to really know what she was truely feeling. Question was: would Lelouch be happy, too? Milly winked. "You know Lelouch is a very delicate person. Secretive, obnoxious, mean, cold- very bad adjectives fit him actually. But finding him fumble or act funny or strange will be the first, so I'll be honored to witness it. Don't worry, for now I already know your secret love, but I'm not interested in telling anyone, really."

Lola gave no full physical reaction "Yes, I suppose. Perhaps that's why he doesn't like it when I call him nice, cute, thoughtful, caring and things like that?" The truth is, she's actually made him blush a few times only by doing simple things but without the innocence. It just struck her, a thought "I just realized something. Right now, I know as much as possible about Lelouch but...the only thing he really knows about me is my name. And that I'm playful, mischievious and like scaring people, but nothing more.", Milly went on "That's because that's the Lola you always show before him." Milly crossed her arms and sighed. "The same with Shirley. She always showing Lelouch that she is energetic, hyper and smiles so often that the man often labels her as someone half-annoying, one-fourth amusing and one-fourth over-reacting. I, as a woman, get insulted by it, so I always suggest Shirley to be herself when facing critic like Lelouch. I think you have to do the same. Tell him, or rather show him who really you are... so that he'll be able to know, not just your pretty name." She blinked, knowing this was true but wasn't sure how to go about it. Few people saw who she really was "Who I really am. Well.." Who was Lola really? Mostly a caring, calm girl who is afraid of spiders, the dark, would prefer to be someone's company and friend and is really more vulnerable and gullible than she lets on, and probably much more "Alright. Let's see if I can get the real me out. Hey, there's been something I wanted to tell you."---

~~That conversation went on, but there was quite a different one, days later~~

Milly was blushing like crazy. "You know, I do believe that you can make a miracle in our little Lulu. I do support you Lola-chan!" She hugged her with excitement, her lips leaning close to her ear. "And if the time comes that he'll really understand what he really wants, please do take care of him for me..." After that she again smiled big and started to walk going to her table as she stretched out her arms. "What flavor of pizza will I order today?" Lola closed her eyes, giggling and grinning when Milly hugged her close. It was possible, wasn't it? She certainly just found a great friend in Milly _'....Take care of him for her? Oh, I see. If it does turn out that way Milly, don't worry. I will. I'll take good care of Lulu.'_Then Milly started talking about pizza. She wanted pizza, and she usually ate pepperoni "Pepperoni pizza?" Milly giggled with Lola's answer. "Oh my, you and Lelouch have the same favorite in pizza???? This is absolutely amazing!!" She again walked closer to Lola. "Ne ne, can you tell me what you see in Lelouch? I know everyone's answers: he's smart, charming, cute, epitome of a cuddly and handsome boyfriend... but you? Why do you like him?" She was just fond of knowing others' secrets. "We like the same kind of pizza, huh?" Had a feeling, just wasn't sure. But now there's that question again. Why did she like Lelouch? "All those reasons aside, I like Lelouch because…of just how he is as a person. What he believes in, how he talks, of course the sound of his voice. The way he goes about things, goes about handling things. I like him because of that glare of his, the way he walks even and because he can act like a brat. I can't really choose just one thing that drew me to him. It's everything. He's the first guy I ever looked at because of how he is on the inside." Lola felt mighty chipper at this moment "Wow, that sounds a lot better out loud, huh?" Milly smirked, not deviously, but the sort of friendly one "I like the way you like him, Lola. The first time for me to hear such words. Who could have thought that you're looking at him inside and not just the outside and his usual attractive points just like the others? Well, I really do feel that you're in love with him. You can't say it for a while, but you can show it." The brunette female giggled "Really? Milly, talking to you....It's really giving me courage." She sighed contentedly, folding her arms across her chest "If I can tell you and it feels like this, I can only imagine how it'll feel when Lelouch realizes it..." Lola's heart was seriously feeling fluttery right now "As I promised you, I'll be helping you out. And speaking of help, can you help me revive your t-shirts?" She whispered. "Torturing Lulu with it is fun, isn't it?" Why was she whispering? No one else was there but them, in the same exact place as where they first met. Student council main office. "Yeah, I still have a lot of 'em. We could bring them back. When I first brought them out, I just knew that the Student Council Prez would like the idea." Lola smirked, thinking back on that lovely morning "Ah, yes. It was fun. My only regret was upsetting Lelouch and having him...almost trampled to death by girls.."

It sort of went on like that for a while and pretty soon, Milly was showing different pictures of Lelouch dressed in the girls uniform with either black thigh-highs or stockings on. Lola was left speechless…..

~Ok, that's quite enough that…

End Flashback.

After Lola had left, he was left there standing alone, with the word _princess_ repeating inside his mind like a pirated CD. He later walked closer to the stoned terrace, leaned himself there and sighed hard. '_I might have said too much. Or she's that slow in getting my point. Maybe I'm really hopeless when it's 'her' who orders something. Women these days…' _Honestly, it was a good blend of both. However, on Lola's mind? _'I wonder, is he just going to stay up on the roof? He has to come down sometime...or maybe not. Maybe 'Princess' was a bit much. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.'_ Lola sighed lightly re-entering the classroom. She didn't mean to be mean, and by now, that should be completely clear.


	11. Don't leave

As much as I dislike presenting it this way, I must say that we're coming to a close on the first season. Hmmmmm, sequel or no? It's already getting to be that time people....

* * *

He forgot his bag in the classroom, and it was already boring on the rooftop, so he decided to go somewhere else... just to brush off the irritation or he might die with annoyance. He went on the elevator and went underground, in the underground water system. This is one of his favorite hiding places. A pretty good hiding place at that, because it was the only place Lola didn't know about yet. Lola noticed that Lelouch had left his bag in the classroom. She'd take it. Some irresponsible or silly person might just take it and keep it. Plus, who knows what he had in here "Suzaku, I've got Lulu's bag. If you see him let him know I have it, ok? I'm skipping out. Class is boring without him.." Probably something she should've said ages ago. If Lelouch knew, he might come to class less, for her. He stayed on the elevator for a while, and he decided to send a message to someone. Only that he forgot that his cell phone was inside his bag, and it was still in the classroom. He sighed with pain. It would take a while for him to get back up where he was, so he took his time. Lola was quietly wandering the halls on her way back to her room. Her bag in one hand, Lelouch's in the other "He really should have remembered to take this with him. He should have known it would end up with me." Upon reaching her room she couldn't help but dig into his bag and pull out his phone. Just thinking of what she could and couldn't do with it. She wasted no time, browsing through what messages he could and searched around for that picture he took of her. When she found it, she couldn't help but frown. He'd kept it! But…it was a nice picture, and she'd checked his messages and it was clear he'd not sent it to anyone. Lola sighed. Closing the phone after setting her nightgown image as his cell wallpaper. Lelouch could be really cool….on occasion. Running through the halls, Lelouch immediately went to their classroom, and saw only Suzaku and Shirley there, having a little talk. He went closer to his desk and found no bag there. "Lelouch," his best friend called out. "Lola has your bag, but I have no idea where she went. Maybe in the dorms."

Lelouch groaned aloud _'Not again…'_He managed to speak, the words coming out in a stutter "T-Thank you, Suzaku," but he noticed a suspicious glare from the girl beside the Japanese guy. He cast a lonesome smile, turned his back on them and quickly left the room. It was Shirley "Ne, Suzaku. Isn't that Nana-chan's onii-san?" The Japanese boy had to speak up on this "O-oi, when would you stop that amnesia game, Shirley? Everyone's getting worried you know." Rivalz then shouted as if it were a bomb about to go off, though the situation is somewhat as upsetting "OI, SUZAKU!! Help me with the works, quick!!" Back in Lola's room, she couldn't help but want to seek a little revenge for her damaged feelings "Ah! That's it~! Lulu isn't too much of a sweetie so..." Lola began messing around on his phone again and decided to send herself a message. She read it aloud to herself with a smirk "Dear Lola, you're the second most adorable, kind, sweetest girl I could ever hope to meet. Your long, brown pigtails remind me of chocolate and your eyes...two shining emeralds that sparkle in any light. And you know how to have fun. Never change." She paused to think _'Is this enough...yeah.'_before sending it. If she added the full extend of her mushy thoughts, it'd be split into…maybe two messages. Though he hesitated at first to go in, he bravely went to the girls' dormitories, went to the representative to look for her dorm room and as the vice chairman, he was allowed to went inside. He went knocking on the door. Three times. All the girls who'd seen him on the way knew who he was, a few were even wearing the shirt Lola'd handed out. "Huh?" Lola's phone had received the message just after the second knock. Must be Lelouch. Perfect timing, too because he couldn't stop her now. Lola tucked his phone back into his bag and then got up out of the chair to open to door "Hello~! What a nice surprise, Lelouch. Suzaku must've let you know, huh? Well, I've got your bag..nothing stolen, promise." Lelouch was quite annoyed now, not because of Lola entirely "You don't have to act like you're surprised, for you already know that I'm coming to get it." Malicious people had gathered outside the dorm room. They just here to see what would go down between the spotlight couple. She smirked, dropping the act "It's more fun this way. Well, are you going to come in and get it?" Lola asked, knowing damn well he wouldn't and for obvious reasons. A bright idea, since the crowd behind him was already annoying, but him going inside a girl's room would only cause trouble. "Just hand it to me. Right now." Lola was not one to give things up without a fight, most of the time that is. She didn't even return his cape over that easily, early on in their friendship "Hm.." She eyed the crowd that had formed behind him. Perhaps she was enjoying it too much, but that never stopped her before..much "And the magic word is?" He blinked.

"W-What magic word?" He didn't know. That fact alone was enough to make her let head fall against the doorway. It was a rather loud thump, you might think she hurt herself. A bit of force was put into it because…he should've known that and that, of all things, bugged her "....It's '_please_', Lelouch. The magic word is please. Anyone in any section of the world, of any native language or developed language knows that word, my dear." Lola sighed heavily. He crossed his arms across his chest, but he sighed. "Fine. Get my bag now. Please." Much better, but not good enough since it didn't come around right the first time. There was not much else to do. Lola quickly ducked back into her room and returned with his bag, holding it out to him "You're an adorable brat, you know that?" He smiled, his left hand grasped his bag and after it, his other hand got her hand and gently he laid a kiss on it. "Thank you." He left immediately after it. He had a long period of time to spend, commanding his rebellion. That's where he was going. He left Lola there, though. Staring at her hand "...Bye." Lola smiled as she looked up and watched him leave, a small, but visible blush was on her face as she closed the door to her room. Some of the guys and girls outside her room were giggling, whispering, and smiling widely because of what they just witnessed. She went to her phone to check the message she sent herself from Lulu's "Today was a good day..." Maybe one day, he'd send one to her for real?

Lelouch, now calmer and out of the student body's wandering eye. While walking he checked his bag, inspecting it carefully. Making sure nothing was missing, that Lola hadn't taken anything so he wouldn't have to go back there…again. He noticed that his cell phone changed its place, but he didn't want to be too suspicious about it. He was planning to leave the campus again, and it would be a long trip to Kyoto to pay his allies a visit. '_Guess it's 'see you Ashford' for a while..'_Were his last, school-related thoughts before gathering what he needed and heading off with C.C. at his side. It would've been a little cooler if he'd told Lola, somehow--maybe through a text?-- that he'd be gone for an extended period of time. Lola plopped down on her bed when she'd gotten to it, she was writing. What? She was writing a story, but in her journal. Yes, she has one. A partly-fictional short story among her daily diary entries, though. As a habit, she sang a little song while she wrote. Another World by Gackt. She paused from writing for a while to pick up a small white remote on her dresser to turn on her radio. She switched to that song so she could sing along better. It was sung by a guy, but that gave no good reason as to why she couldn't, right?

_Yaburisuterareta MAGAZINE yogorenaki tamashii_

_Eiga no youna ONE SCENE anata nara anshin_

_((A magazine torn up and thrown away, a pure soul, _

_like a scene from a movie, I feel safe with you.))_

_'Yoromi shinai de...' anata to futari de_

_Ima kono sekai e sayonara o tsugete_

_Yukeru nara doko made mo tooku e_

_(('don't be looking at other girls...' you and I, we bid farewell to this world, if we're going, let's go as far away as we can))_

_Dare yori mo tooku e_

_Yume nara samenai de_

_Kono sara no mukou e_

_'YOU CAN SEE THE ANOTHER WORLD'_

_((farther than anyone else, if this is a dream, don't wake mebeyond this sky 'you can see another world' ))_

_Machinami wa MOSS GREEN kizuita tamashii_

_Kudakechiru TAXI anata wa utsukushii_

_((the city scene is moss green, a damaged soul, a Taxi smashed and scattered, you're beautiful.))_

_Kotoba o kawashite_

_'Nakanai de DARLING...' Itoshii itami ni yasashiku dakareta_

_Yukeru nara doko made mo tooku e_

_((we exchange words, 'don't cry now, Darling...' held tenderly by my beloved painif we're dying, let's go as far away as we can))_

_Yasashii kao o shite_

_Anata wa nakanai de_

_Waratta kao o misete_

_'YOU DON'T NEED ANOTHER WORDS'_

_((with a kind face, don't you cry, show me a smile 'you don't need another word'))_

_Tatoe donna ni kizutsuite mo _

_Anata ga soba ni ita kara_

_((no matter how I'm hurt, you're there with me, so))_

_Dare yori mo tooku e_

_Yume nara samenai de_

_Kono sora no mukou e_

_'Watashi o dakishimete...'_

_((farther than anyone elseif this is a dream, don't wake mebeyond this sky 'hold me...' ))_

_Yasashii kao o shite_

_Anata wa nakani de _

_Sayonara wa iwanaide_

_'YOU DON'T NEED ANOTHER WORDS'_

_'YOU CAN SEE ANOTHER WORLD' ((with a kind face, don't you cry, don't say good bye,_

_'you don't need another world' 'you can see another world' ))_

Lola loved that song, among many others. But, not for very long was she happy. The next couple of days, Lelouch hadn't come to class or even near the student council club house. She actually began to worry when Suzaku and Rivalz hadn't come across him, nor did they have knowledge of his whereabouts. Eventually, just three days of his absence had gotten to her and she'd stopped asking people about him and just started moping, going about her days as usual. Attending student council meetings and the like weren't any fun if Lelouch wasn't there. He was usually the center of her attention, of course she still pal-ed around with Milly, who'd been officially dubbed as her sister as of…--Uh…--Geez, not again.

Flashback

~Again, in the student council office.

"I wonder, if my big brother was still here would he and I be as close and adorable as Lulu and Nun-Nun?" He index finger resting on her chin as she tried to think of a scene. No use. She didn't know what _her_brother looked like. Milly held a lovely smile. "Of course! After all, I think all big brothers in the world love their little sisters more than anything. Too bad, I don't have any." Queue bright idea, "Oh!" Lola smiled brightly, raising her hand as if she were hoping to be chosen to answer a question in class "I'd like to be your sister, Milly~!"Milly's azure eyes sparkled with joy and she suddenly hugged Lola. "Oh, a little sister~ This sounds fun! I finally have a suitable lil sis!" She couldn't hide her excitement anymore. She returned the hug fully, smiling cheerily. She'd be happy to call someone like Milly her sister "Yay~! Onee-sama, I'll be the best little sister you could hope for. But..." Lola pulled away a little, just to look up at Milly "Lulu's mad..about our little plan. You know, Sleepy Lulu..."Milly blinked with wonder. "Wha-? Lurupii's mad? But he told me that he'll comply to any of my or your requests since it's just for a day. How come he got angry?" She put her finger on her chin.

"Or maybe because I made him cosplay a princess again?"Her eyes widened dramatically all of a sudden "Is....that why he told me he would dress up as a girl and obey my every word? Dear god, we could certainly pass as siblings, you and I. Oh, but he told me never to bother him again. But bothering him a little is how I have fun. I asked him before if I bothered him, but..in a serious way. He said it in front of the whole class. Do I really bother him so much...? It's because of the shirts, and them being made in the first place without his consent is what has him all over-attituded...and it's upsetting me, too. Milly.." She hugged her 'older sister' close once more"Ah, I know what that is already." Milly came closer to Lola. "He's just over-reacting."

She laughed afterwards. Lola thought about it, it wasn't a long thought "........That _does_make sense." She pulled away once more, but still seemed a bit down "Onee-sama, you are sure, right?"Milly put her hand over Lola's shoulder and smiled. "I've known Lelouch for seven years, there's no way I can't read his actions. Trust me." She did trust Milly, so she had nothing to worry about. It really wasn't so bad, once she thought about it. He is overreacting "Alright, I trust you." Milly began to speak again"You know, there's one way to stop him from over-reacting." For the first time, Milly's face got serious. "Slap him. Hard." Lola wanted to feel afraid, but couldn't, so she stared…blankly "Slap...him......." She was serious. Milly was really serious. Lola..had thought about it, but had not actually done it "........May I ask why that helps?" Milly's seriousness faded away and she winked. "It's for him realize that he is over-reacting and he should stop, we're showing him in a girl way. Well, us girls love slapping bad boys, don't we?"

She smirked as Milly explained "I am _so _glad you're my sister. You're absolutely right. So, should I slap him and then kiss his owwie? I'll hurt him if I slap him too hard. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't apologize properly to his pretty face." The blonde female giggled "Don't worry. I know Kallen slapped Lurupii before, but he didn't do anything. So I really think it's best to wake him up, Lola-chaann!!" Of course, even if she agreed with Milly now, there was no possible chance of Lola ever slapping Lelouch, that she could possibly think of. What possible reason could she have to cause him harm?

~And, I should definitely stop right there.

End Flashback

It had been two weeks. Two whole, friggin' weeks!!! Fourteen days had past and all he did was wonder: how's Ashford Academy these days? How was the Student Council? Was _she_, still being Lola, already out of the office? He wasn't exactly thinking of Lola is either a positive or negative way, but he was thinking of her. And that's something. With his school uniform on again, Lelouch restarted his left school life and as expected, almost all of the students thought he had been confined in the hospital for over-running in their last physical education subject, or he got suspended due to his exposure in some ladies' undergarments lately. Nonchalant, and still proud, he entered his class's room, and as usual, worried classmates welcomed him, including Rivalz, and Suzaku. His eyes, however, came scanning around the room, looking for someone's presence there....Lola's perhaps?

"..Ugh..." A long time, to her. A long time it's been since she'd last...done anything really out of the norm. No ridiculous plans, no merchandise sales, she'd actually stopped showing any interest about gossip on Lelouch's whereabouts because none of it seemed to matter. Lola was somewhat still on student council since she rarely did anything, and did hang out with Milly whenever the chance came. She's Lola's 'Big sister'. But, she was bored. Because of this boredom, Lola'd spent the past 35 minutes staring down at a book..that she didn't realize wasn't open because her mind had wandered far, far away from this place. The bell rang, and the first period started. It was the usual boring Economics subject, followed by another uninteresting class, until the morning schedules ended up in a lunch break. There was no further subjects that day due to another emergency mourn about the loss of Britannian forces in Kyoto. He was back to his old life as usual, but he felt a little odd that he was surrounded by an eerie silence. It was a long time since he displayed a smile and shared a laugh.. and he didn't know how to restart his life as Lelouch Lamperouge.

Good thing Kallen had a wonderful reason to excuse herself, how about him? '_Drastic. Or maybe I should leave Ashford for good. I can't leave Nunnally behind, though. But I have no choice.. rather than having my identity revealed.…' _Since it was lunch now and there being no more classes for the day was just the thing to cheer Lola up even a tiny bit. But, thing real that perked her back up to her usual self is the boy she's been missing for two weeks. The one she sauntered over to and tightly wrapped her arms around, as she clearly remembered him telling her not to in the not too distant past. She couldn't help herself, but she had to stop her self from tearing up even the slightest bit

"LULU~ !! YOU'RE BACK! AWWW, I'M GLAD YOU'RE BACK, I MISSED YOU A LOT. IT FELT LIKE FOREVER THAT YOU WERE GONE, LULU ~!!!!" Of course she didn't care or realize she was being so loud, but more than she missed talking at this volume, she missed Lelouch. Even after she stopped yelling she refused to let go of him. Those arms that were wrapped around him, he couldn't help but to wonder who owned them. And that perky, loud voice he heard just seconds ago. His mind was still filled with the victory his knights had in Kyoto, and he was just starting to reboot....He faced her, displaying a small smile on his lips."Hey, it's been a while. Was I considered dead in the past few days?" '_Wait. Isn't this Lola?' _She shook her head, making those famous pigtails of hers sway. Without sounding too strange, Lola probably worried about him more than Shirley. Of course, no one knew because she didn't say it "No, not dead. At least not to me. I've been a good girl while you were gone, checked in on Nunnaly when I could; of course Shirley, Rivalz, Onee-sama, and Suzaku were thinking about you." Attempting restraint, since it was his first day back and it wasn't like the first time they met all over again, Lola released him and smiled. This face, Lelouch's, that's been missing for two weeks, seemed..different somehow. Maybe it's just Lola's imagination? "So? You were victorious, I expect?" His face brightened up. "Ah, Nunnally said that last night. Thank you for keeping an eye on her while I was away."

But somehow his emotion was subtracted with glee after he had heard Shirley's name. '_There's no way she could miss me. She... wouldn't be remembering me... not anymore__…' _"Wait, what do you mean by that?" He somehow forgot that Lola knew his secret identity as Zero. Lola nodded, a bright smile displayed upon her features "No problem. I enjoy spending time with her, as I do with you." She held her smile, though feeling his mood go down, she said nothing about what she wondered. Lola wasn't aware of Shirley's 'condition' "Uh, what do you mean, what do I mean? Lelouch, I know your secret? I coaxed it out of you the day we met? Come on, now! Were you the victor or what, Lulu?" '_Oh yeah... She knows that I __am__ Zero…' _he thought. "Sorry, it slipped in my mind. You do know who I am when I'm out of Ashford..." He fixed his things as he answered, "Well... yeah... Somehow. I... We were victorious. Haven't you heard in the news?" She would've rolled her eyes "Of course I heard on the news. I just wanted to hear it from you...for the first time." Every other time, however many times there were, he usually denied her an answer. Her eyes narrowed, staring hard at his face "It really has been a while, I have to get used to this face of yours again." He smiled. The perfect answer he could give. "What? Haven't you got my picture? You could have just stared at it while I was away." As usual, bluntly said, but it was lightly spoken; no irritation added. "......." Why HADN'T she thought of that? But, there was a good reason for why she didn't "Seeing as to how I haven't done anything with your image since you left-- Uh, how do I put this?" She sighed a bit, looking for the words "I'm happier when I hear your voice. The picture won't blush, smile, glare at me, chuckle, or anything. Just a still photo of your sleeping face, a reminder of the beginning of..a wonderful idea." Lola stood and turned towards the exit "Lulu, let's go hang out somewhere." Lelouch began to repeat "A picture won't..." He chuckled at the phrase. "You got a point there." He finished packing his notes up and slowly stood up from his seat. "Of course I have a point, sweetie~" She 'd be better for the both of them if she could go _with_ him next time. A hopeless wish, right?

He followed Lola to the exit. "And just where would you want to hangout?" Lola shrugged as she went onward "Anywhere. I honestly don't know. We have the rest of the day free. We'll get bored if we do nothing." He thought for a while. Seconds later, he grabbed her hand and yanked her through the hall. "Ah!" She yelped, surprised by Lelouch's action, so much she didn't react properly. Even so, she let herself be yanked and followed after him "Lelouch, where are we going?" He answered almost immediately "Just somewhere. I can't be bored." While they were walking, he was still thinking where to take her to hangout.

They ended up in the clubhouse. "Ah! This place~" Lola chimed happily. She did like this place, almost as much as the pool, Lelouch's room..or her own. "I just thought of something. You've never been in my room, Lulu." It just suddenly occurred to her. "In your room..?" He paused for a moment. It was indecent for a man to enter a girl's private sanctuary. But a girl making an entrance into a boy's crib wasn't really formal as well, right? He looked at her, with a confused face evident. "What? I was just thinking about it. It's your choice whether or not you want to. I've been in-- Snuck into your room. Uhh, twice." Her hands went to her sides. She couldn't help but smirk. A lot of Lelouch's looks she remembered, but not this one "Confused. I'm not sure I've seen that look on you before. It's so cute~!", "Humans can do any face they want you know."But on the second thought, that might be the first time he made that kind of face at her. He held a small blush with the thought. "Fine, we'll go to your room today." Of course, this made her smile "Great! 'Cause I wanna show you something I drew. One will be impressive, the other is...embarrassing." Lola hopped up and down joyfully, clapping her hands a bit "Hmmm, when will we go? Also, should I take a picture of every different facial expression or just your cute ones?" He looked at his watch. "Today will be fine. And no, you can't take pictures for a while." Being conscious with malicious people around them, he looked around. Maybe everyone had their lunches already. He again grabbed her hand. "Let's go, shall we?" The girl nodded "Ah, sure." Lola looked down at their hands as he held hers. It'd be fair to say her heartbeat sped up a bit "Why can't I take pictures, Lulu?" His answer? "I just don't feel posing for a picture right now." Upon reaching the dorm building, he let go of her hand- some girl students were close and might see him holding a classmate's hand, in front of a female dormitory. Lelouch'd let go of her hand, but she knew how to grab hold of it again. Lola suddenly perked up quite a bit and took hold of his hand and yanked him along after her and entered the dorms, heading up to her room "C'mon, Lulu! One of these pictures, you'll love. I promise.", Lelouch answered simply, a bit nervous like this

"No." He had to give a little roughness on it. "And don't... hold for too long." He was consciously looking at the students passing by them. "They might.. get false impressions.. you know..." Lola shook her head, pigtails swaying about as they did in their usual fashion "No. I mean, pictures that _I_drew, Lelouch. Of you!" Lola heard him but didn't let go of his hand, even when they finally reached the door to her room. She didn't care. Girls see Lelouch being pulled into her room. So what? She opened the door and walked in. A lot of things if her room were either a pale pink, or a pale lavender color, red and pink hearts scattered on the walls. The carpet was like a dark, wine color "Here we are!" Finally, she let go of his hand and skipped over to her bed and plopped down on it. Bouncing a few times before laying still. The last time Lelouch went into this dorm building, he didn't enter her room, as from what could he remember. '_The only girl's room I have entered is Nunnally's. And now look, I'm in other girl's room.…' _"So.. this is your place?" He examined it with his eyes looking around the area. "Yeah, this is my room, Lelouch. Let's see..." Lola was searching through a small dresser next to her bed. She pulled up a black book with a pair of wings on it, not immediately realizing it was her diary. Even she had one. She shook her head and set it on her bed. After a minute or two, she pulled a sparkly, pink and black book from a drawer "Here we go! Lulu, come over here." She quickly scanned through the pages until she found a pretty-looking sketch. It was Lelouch. He was wearing his Zero disguise in the drawing, but it seemed different. His mask wasn't there. His cape, which in reality she stole and returned not much later, seemed to be designed differently. It gave him more of a regal appearance. His left arm was outstretched, one could guess it started out in front of him the he moved his arm to the side, palm facing downward. The right arm was at his side, grasping a sword. His expression was a serious one.

The picture was well-drawn, strong, a lot of heart was put in it. It really did look like Lelouch "And before you start freaking out, I haven't shown this to anyone. If you hate it, just go ahead and say it." His name was called so slowly, he walked closer to where she was and looked at the sketch she had. For a while, he didn't say a word.. his eyes filled with amusement was lingering at the drawing. The only person who had drawn him was his brother Clovis years ago at the villa which his mother owned in the mainland. And now look... He smiled- not that usual smile he show to his friends nor that fake one he always display around the campus. "T-That's... that's.... wonderful..."That was the only comment he could give for a moment. Lola smiled also, hearing Lelouch stutter. Usually something she would feel the need to poke fun at but didn't want to right now "I like this one sketch of you a lot Lelouch, so showing you the other one might ruin the happy feeling. Would you like to keep this?" She stood up from her bed, holding the sketch book out to Lelouch. Lola felt it was about time she gave him a NICE surprise, unlike the Sleepy Lulu shirts and that time she appeared in his room in a nightgown...that he took a picture of. Well, the shirts weren't meant to be pleasant for him anyway. "Actually..." He started as he closed his eyes while crossing his arms, "..it'll give me trouble if somebody sees that, with me wearing that outfit." The girl didn't even think of that "Yeah. Right. I should've thought of that.." Lelouch smiled after a while. "I don't say this much, and I won't say this a second time. Thank you, Lola." She set the book back down on her bed, the drawing facing up. When he spoke again she had turned right back in his direction. Hearing those words spoken to the sound of his voice was foreign to her but she did like it and she wouldn't soon forget "Awwwww ! Lulu's so sweet~! You're welcome." She got closer to him and sort of just let herself lean forward, getting close enough to wrap her arms around him. Her body and her head pressed against him. She could already imagine him telling her to let go of him. Instead of driving anyone away like he always does, he rested his hand on her shoulder, his other hand above her head. It was like the usual consoling he'd do when Nunnnally got depressed and wanted a hug from him. After all, he did feel that Lola was no longer a stranger...... not anymore.

This was pleasant...but odd, more pleasant, though. She still had her arms around him and what's more, Lelouch was responding. Positively! _'Lelouch...what's going on in that head of yours? This is even better than the 'Thank you'!'_ Lola lifted her head to look up at him, looking at bit oddly at him "Lulu is not going to tell me to let go of him this time?" His lips curled with a smile, not really answering her question, as his hands transferred to her cheeks and slowly, he leaned closer- closer to her face - until he finally sealed her lips with a kiss. A sweet, but innocent kiss. She wasn't sure whether her heart had started beating faster or had stopped completely. All Lola was sure of was that her chest was on fire and Lelouch was the cause of it! Slowly, she let her eyes close, leaning into the kiss a little slowly, but very surely. She wasn't expecting this, but she'd often thought of what it might be like. Her arms held onto him tighter _'This..is even more special than the 'thank you'.'_ Still, she couldn't believe this was happening. Inside his mind, there were a lot of ideas playing; one of which is using _that_, in which she could probably forget all about him and those days they spent together- just like he did to Shirley. He slowly let her lips go, whispering _I'm sorry_, and he looked into her eyes. "If I do _this_ to you, would you be able to understand...?" He looked calm but his voice was quite lonesome. He had to now, but did he want to? After Lelouch had pulled away, her eyes slowly opened. Still fairly surprised, but turned her attention to him "Huh? Lulu, what do you mean by that...?" Her mind was still on its way back to this planet. _'Don't just kiss me and go off to something else like that..or maybe he's trying to say that-' _Lelouch again, spoke softly, sadly "Again I'm sorry..."

'_I might be labeled selfish... or something harsher than that..._

... but being intimate.. like this...'

His left eye had turned into a raging purple, the Geass was activated, followed by an eerie command.

_You'll forget all about me- everything. Your knowledge about my other identity, your feelings for me, just everything...._

It became a lot clearer what was going on now. Never so badly did she want to just well up with tears and slap someone. She didn't want to forget, Lelouch was the one thing she didn't want to forget. He'd mentioned her feelings. Her feelings for him! Him? How long had he known and he's doing this to her now?! "Wait, wait!! Lelouch, don't! NO!!" In that short time she had to tell him to stop, she forgot to close her eyes. A thin, red glow appeared around her cornea, showing the command was being followed. Slowly her eyes drifted shut, a single tear falling. Never before had Lelouch seen Lola shed so much as a single, _real_, tear. It happened before...  
It did.

It was the choice he made.  
It was for his sake.  
It was for her sake, also.

Only that he still felt bad.

Seeing her eyes being influenced by his command was torturing him inside, but he kept calm as he slowly drew her body closer to his; embracing her tight as he whispered in her ear, "Tomorrow will be a new day for us... A new day, Lola..." He assured that she was fine lying on her bed before he finally set his foot outside her room. Not minding her diary, nor the picture she'd drawn of him. As usual, he went immediately to his room- sulky and lonesome. The Green-haired Witch who was residing inside his bedroom noticed this, and as usual, he never spoke of what happened.

The following day would be different...

..definitely.

* * *

Oh, what's this??

Lola, finally receiving her first kiss from her true love?!-- And then it goes completely...uh..-- The rest of it just makes you sad. Can you imagine what happens next? No, no you can't. You'll just have to wait and then freak out when you do find out. ^__^ Love you~!

Review, darlings?


	12. Another World

Sorry it took so long. Computer complications with me recently, My Lelouch had problems long before that, but we're sorting it all out for you guys to enjoy more, alright? ^__^ So, I'm proud to present, my lovelies, the final chapter of the 1st season. An Odd Kind Of Story..

* * *

Of course, the hours went past and the following day arrived. Just a note; If Lola wasn't affected by Lelouch's Geass command, she'd be steaming. The girl can really fume and you wouldn't want to see that. But, as payback, she'd pretend that it had actually worked and just stretch it until the point came where Lelouch broke. But, that'd only be her way of going about it all. Who says Lelouch'll break. He's not so easy, right? Lola woke up a bit earlier than she usually did, with no recollection of most what happened yesterday, though this wasn't strange to her, even if she remembered waking up late so many times before "...." Well, she could be one of the first people to class today? No, that didn't sound like her at all. Maybe, she'd go find Milly? Holiday events should be coming up or whatever crazy idea Milly had in mind and she had an idea. She got ready for class, bag in her hand. She'd still have to go to class today. Lola skipped out of her room, the dorms, then made her way to the main student council office at a relaxed pace.

Rivalz was the first one who got into the council office, followed by Nina. The Chairman looked like she had an examination that day so she was out. The automatic door opened, and the shorter guy was surprised; Lelouch was quite early that morning. As a greeting, he squeezed the guy's cheeks. Nina greeted him, followed by Rivalz "You're giving me the creeps. You're quite early today, Lelouch." In the mood that he had to be in, Lelouch let Rivalz squeeze his cheeks. The cheeks on his face, mind you "Cut it out. What's wrong with being early just this once? Besides, since The Chairman is out, I'm the one in charge of the office, aren't I?" Lelouch grinned, not comforting Rivalz at all. And no one would really think you could freak Rivalz "Sounds creepier to me." Soon, she, Lola, was at the door and just swung it open, causing a breeze in the room "OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA!!"

An extra-loud, extra-happy greeting. Something about friends just made her want to shout a bit "Hey, is Onee-sama here? You know how she loves crazy celebrations of things, cute costumes, and I have a suggestion to make. She'll love it!" Lelouch heard that cheerful voice, and he immediately diverted, not letting his face be seen as Rivalz was the one who answered Lola's query. "Kaichou is out this morning. She should be here after lunch, probably, ne Lelouch?" The asked guy didn't answer but Nina nodded to agree. Lola closed the door behind her with a cheerful smile and dropped her bag right in front of it. All the while, she hadn't really looked at anyone directly, just looking at everyone. The one Rivalz had asked didn't respond to her and she seemed to not be paying attention to the rest of them right now "Aww, I wanted Onee-sama to hear me sing.." Her smile had faded but perked right back up in a matter of seconds "You're all in here awfully early, what are you planning?" This time, she was looking directly at Rivalz. Rivalz put his finger on his chin to think, and he nudged the man beside him.

"Oi, what are we planning to do anyway? You're in charge here, like you said minutes ago." He was still speechless so Rivalz felt a little vein twitching. "Oi, Lelouch! Say something!" "...?" Lola averted her gaze to Lelouch and smiled as kindly as she could and spoke "Hey, you. Lelouch. Come on now, say something. You're the one in charge 'til my Onee-sama comes back, right? So take charge." She lightly tugged on the sleeve of his uniform, though she had not a single clue who he was "Oi..." Rivalz blinked with wonder. "Hey. Don't tell us you're sleeping right now. Oi, Lelouch." At this point, Lelouch's mind was off in it's own place. Thinking '_Actually, I don't know how to behave. Not around her. I've done this again, and like Shirley, she doesn't remember who I am. What excuse can I use?' _After he had heard Lola saying his name, he suddenly got shivers and looked down at the girl. His eyes were trembling with disbelief, '_Isn't she..…?'_ What's this? It would seem our Hero is doubting the strength of his powers. Of course, if everyone knew of what had gone down, it would be a bit of a surprise hearing Lola say his name. A name that is, once again, new to her. "Rivalz, is this guy always like this?" It may sound as if she were joking, like she was being sarcastic because she already knew what was wrong...or she really didn't know how Lelouch would be acting right now. Her vague way of speaking does make it hard to read. Before she backed away from him, Lola eyed him curiously, hands on her hips then her gaze was averted "Fine, if you don't wanna say anything, I won't push it." The blue-haired one spoke up again

"How about this," and Rivalz went closer to the school phone. "Let's order for a while. I'm already hunger." Before he could dial a series of numbers, a hand had ceased him from doing it. The vice-chairman, Lelouch, had his usual bored face on and with his closed eyes, he said, "The chairman had told me what should do." Finally, he's up and working. He picked a few filed papers up, and like the Chairman's usual move, he folded it and have Rivalz the first hit. "Rivalz and Kallen will update the financial we need for the next festival. Suzaku and Lola will file the papers needed for the waiver we have to distribute for the students.

Shirley and Nina will go online and check the food orders Chairman had last night. That's all." Rivalz eyed the guy. "And what would the vice-chairman do, I wonder?" Nothing. Isn't it obvious? Lola clapped her hands once and spoke to Suzaku…assuming he was in the room "That's more like it! Ne, Suzaku, let's do this right." She flashed a toothy grin and leaned up against a nearby wall "Now was that so hard? What _are_ you doing by the way?" Lola tilted her head to the side a bit. Lelouch sat on his table and read his favorite little book. Whatever that may be "As usual, he'll go relax while we do the hard work." Rivalz sighed and glanced at Suzaku and Shirely who just got into the room. And so the hard work began for everyone- except for _him_. Lola stared as Suzaku entered, a bit embarrassed. He wasn't in here already?

She just expected him to be here already so she didn't bother looking for him. Of all times to embarass herself, why in front of the cute new guy "C'mon, Suzaku.." Lola pushed herself off the wall and over in Suzaku's direction, draping one of her arms over his shoulders, trying to shake the strange feeling "We've go a job to do~!" Suzaku was quite surprised- he just got in and he's already set in a work? He sighed and followed Lola while Shirley heard what she got to do from Rivalz, her eyes never diverting from the relaxing guy not so far from where she was standing.

Though running, Kallen entered the office shortly after. At that moment on, Lelouch felt that everyone's eyes were aimed at him, wondering why he was so at ease with the council works Milly had left for them. Maybe he just had a knack for controlling people. Lola turned to look at Suzaku, almost in an apologetic way. So early and already he had stuff to do "We're filing papers for the waiver we're distributing for the other students." She pet Suzaku on the head, standing on her tippy-toes a bit to reach "C'mon, my friend, get to work.." She said this as if she weren't going to be doing anything and would just be watching him. This was not too far from the truth. Suzaku let a sweat drop slide on the side of his face as he looked down to Lola, "M-My, you sound scarier than the past days."

The short secretary entered into the discussion. "Don't you know, Suzaku? Lola here is the Chairman's 'sister' so you better watch out." The young knight was awed while the other girls were already into the action. Lelouch was still busy with his reading, until the office phone rang and he was the one who answered. After the call, he immediately left. "Ha! I'm her sister and proud of it!" Lola grinned, punching a first in the air. Her attention was drawn away from the matter when she heard footsteps. That boy was gone after answering that phone "...Huh. Where's he going?", "Probably to the washroom?" Rivalz wasn't sure. Suzaku looked at the shorter guy before proceeding to the vacant table to start his duty. "Maybe, Rivalz." She didn't press on any further on that. No real interest except for why immediately after a phone call?

Minutes later, Lelouch was back to the office, carrying a box on his arms. Annoyance was already evident on his face as he open the box and reveal a Lolita costume. Milly's voice speaking rang clearly in his memory '_Lulu-chan, wear this as my penalty for you skipping council works for days. When I ome back, I want to see you wearing it. Okay?' _He sighed. '_After being a hero for Elevens, here I am, a princess for the chairman. Sigh…' _Lola turned to Lelouch, a hand reaching out for the box. She was curious and would much rather see instead of ask Lelouch herself "Let me see what's in it, okay?" He nodded at Lola as he slid the note Milly wrote into his chest pocket. She took the box from his hands, opened it with her left hand and held up the outfit for herself and anyone to see. A Lolita outfit? Seems like something Milly or herself, or Rivalz might come up with.. "Aww~ It's so cute, I wanna wear it---" She stopped, blushing lightly and looked back over at Lelouch "But what're you doing with this..?" A quick response "Part-time job for a day." Was the only answer he could give before he snatched the dress out of her grasp and immediately went out again.

Rivalz couldn't help that he burst his laughter at Lelouch's action. "Part-time? He actually used 'part-time' instead of 'punishment'!!" Kallen, was frowning ever-so slightly at Rivalz "What was so funny about it? If you were the one who had to wear it, I bet you'd never laugh like that." Nina nodded, agreeing. Shirley, the loveable space-case, didn't hear a word of it. She pretty much missed everything. Poor girl. It was fun. "Mmm..." Lola pouted and followed right after Lelouch. That was just messed up how he had to wear that, not only that, she'd want to wear it herself when he was done "Hey, you! Lelouch…you're going to be wearing…_that_ for a one-day job?" He answered without looking back at her, "Yeah. Why? I can give this to you once I'm done with it." A small laugh escaped her "Heh, well.."

She came up behind him, now a little closer "If that's for some job, you should let a girl do it for you, you know? I'd do it for you 'cause I'm nice...and I hardly know you. Also, it's just a little funny imagining you in something so cute~" He stopped walking, and although it wasn't seen, his eyes held a deep vague flickering. He closed them, and faced her. "If you're going to wear this, just tell the Chairman that so she won't scold me when she sees me not wearing it. After all, you're _nice_, right?" Lola nodded, wearing a bright, kind smile "Mmm-hmm, no worries! I"ll let Onee-sama know. She'll understand if I'm involved. And, of course I'm nice, Lelouch." She giggled lightly. He held a lukewarm smile on his lips. A happiness in hearing her say his name, but sadness in knowing she didn't know the person who owned that name anymore? '_You say my name, like you know who I am…' _He handed her the dress, "Here".

She held the dress in her hands, looking it over. First thing she thought of? She had the pretty dress! Second…would it fit? "Yay~! Thank you. Say, since it's a dress and it was more than likely made to fit you, do you think it'll be too big on me? Y'know, since you're taller. Or will it be tighter up top because I have boobs?" Her gaze switched from the dress to Lelouch. She stared at him for quite a while, just blankly, before smiling "Nevermind. I don't even really care about that. Again, thank you." Funny. When Lola would say things like that, she expected people to freak out. But he didn't. Why? For a while, Lelouch found himself staring also. There were things that kept floating inside his confused mind, and he was about to raise his arm to pat her on the head as he'd done before, only that he restrained himself from doing it. Instead, he faced the opposite direction and continued walking. Away from her for a moment…--Did he want to be the main cause of that smile? Her smile just always seemed to be there before, right?

She watched him for a bit as he walked off before skipping away herself, probably to go change into the dress. Before she got to the girls' restroom to change she was wondering about something about Lelouch. He had nothing to do with the office so he just went to their classroom and became one of the early birds. He sat in his seat and rested his chin over his folded arm as usual but his mind was still drifted far away from reality. Atleast this reality. His Geass of absolute command was devastating. Knowing that, he still used it on his friends. Twice already.

Was he trying to keep them away from his drastic life of having dual identities, since both Shirley and Lola knew his Zero persona?Or was he trying to break free from the bonds that were attached to him and forget any special feelings he had for them?_What... am I doing...?_

She'd gotten into the dress easily, but she was right about one thing. It was tight around _that_ area. Not uncomfortable, but just noticeable by who was wearing it. That, and it was a bit longer on her than it may have been on Lelouch. Milly wanted to make him wear this.. _'A mad genius, she's a mad genius...' _Lola decided she'd go around like this all day, saying it was part of a special club activity or something to that effect. Couldn't have Milly herself or Nina do it because one size was too big for the dress and the other, too small. After putting her uniform away in her bag, she went to the classroom to drop her bag off and probably roam some more after. To her surprise, Lelouch was already there. Since he was, she decided to stay.

For some reason, Lelouch's left eye suddenly hurt and his left arm immediately flew to cover his eye. He didn't want to be noticed, that he just slumped his head down to his folded arms. It was all of the sudden. He might be overdoing his Geass too much... As she set down her bag, it seemed Lola hadn't noticed. Or was just pretending she didn't. She noticed his sudden movement, but said nothing...which raised and interesting question: Why was she paying him attention anyway? He endured the pain during class hours, pretending that he was asleep or something with his face covered with his left hand. Lola would be, needless to be said, very worried if she knew about this. It'd subside sometimes, and when the bell rang as the signal of the ending of the third period, he again thought of going out. Away from anyone....

The third bell. Great. Lola quickly slipped out of the classroom, hopefully unnoticed. She had a nice excuse for the dress she was wearing but wasn't in the mood for using it. To where was she going now? Anywhere, really. Classes shouldn't be so long, in her opinion, it fries one's brain a little more each day _'I'm sort of hungry..'_

* * *

Phoenix: There you have it! First season is over. Yeah...I'm ending it that way. Got a problem....or not? Review!! I better get 3 more or there will be no more.

Lola: You're really pushin' it, y'know. It's almost christmas

Phoenix: If you behave, I'll toss in a special christmas chappie. Would you like that, girl?

Lola: ~Bark, bark~ Yes, yes!

Lelouch: Lola..

Lola:.....Who're you again?


End file.
